A different attitude to a new world
by Makoto1992
Summary: Harry s attitude is not quite what Dumbledore had hoped for. Harry's reaction was nothing like James'. Dumbledore's plan to guide Harry didn't seem to work well. But that was no reason to abandon carefully laid plans, no matter what others say. Dumbledore was sure that the sorting hat had just made a mistake, after all even the sorting-hat makes a mistake now and then... right?
1. Background Chapter

A/N: This will be my first story to post online, I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes.

This chapter is meant to give an impression of Harry Potter in my story, on which the rest will be build.

I don´t make any money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

My thanks go out to my beta: Hazel006

 **Background chapter** **  
-The Lessons-**

While living with the Dursleys, Harry learned a few important life lessons that defined his character more than their treatment of him.

 **Lesson 1:** Knowledge is power!

Harry saw how Vernon controls Petunia and how he Dudley gets his way in everything except when he needs to learn, since knowledge is what gets you somewhere, Higher in the food chain.  
Harry Always makes sure he learns everything he can, even if they forbid him from doing so.  
He dreams he can someday be worth more than his relatives.

 **Lesson 2:** If they know your smart they expect more from you!

Ever since Dudley found out Harry knew how to solve his homework, he forced Harry to do it for him or he stole his homework.  
Harry makes sure he does not appear too smart so nobody expects miracles from him.

 **Lesson 3:** Learn from your surroundings and others.

He learned to be observant, in order to know why he was being punished and to prevent it.  
If one thinks carefully about what and why someone does something you can learn a lot.  
This gave Harry a lot of insight on the Dursleys why they hurt him and how to prevent it.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be my first story to post online, I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes I hope my beta's have gotten them.

The beta's for this chapter were: **CDSE, Just Me and My Books, TheKatanaMistress, SkylanTorian2014 and** **Hazel006.**

I hope to post in a somewhat standard flow, But won't make any promises.

I don´t make any money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

Chapter 1:The letter

**HP**

Vernon was reading the mail at 17:30 when suddenly his expression darkened.

"What is this!?" he screamed holding up a Letter. **"Who sent you! This letter?"**

Harry cringed. "I don't know," he said with a small voice as he shied away.

Petunia looking at the letter screamed **"Hogwarts! It's those freaks!"**

Vermon undid his belt slowly while he set his angry eyes at Harry, who braced himself. He knew nobody ought to know where he lived, especially the other freaks.

He saw his punishment coming, Harry immediately dropped his pants and bent over waiting for the punishment.  
*** punish, screams, pain, more punish, more screams, more pain, blackout***

When he woke up he was lying in his cupboard, his whole body hurt, and there was a good amount of blood in the cupboard.

He looked up and saw his alarm clock 3:00 Harry did the math in his head and thought,  
 _'That means I have been knock out for about 9-10 hours, that must have been my biggest wiping ever … it's a miracle I'm still alive_.'

Some time went by but he could not sleep because of the pain, moments of silence passed, since he had nothing else to do, he tried to sit up. After trying for a while Harry was half sitting when he took a break.

Looking around, he suddenly saw a letter at the end of his bed. Fear suddenly gripped him while he shot up straight making his body flare pain and tearing open a few wounds. In front of him lay one letter with giant letters on it.

From Hogwarts to Harry Potter.

Harry sat there confused, and thought _'How did it get here, Petunia nor Vernon would never put it here. Maybe Dudley is trying to get me into trouble.'_

Harry looked at the alarm clock and thought _'It says 4 o'clock there no way in hell anyone is awake.'_

Harry slowly opened the letter without making a sound.

It read:

* * *

Dear Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed, a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

If you have any questions you can send them back by owl or with Fawkes.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster.

* * *

Harry read the letter and began analyzing it's contents.  
 _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry … Wizardry ?' But wizards or witches don't exist...'_

Harry thought back at the moment he suddenly appeared on the school roof, and when the Dursley's said his parents were freaks as well and had died in a car crash. He thought about how every time something weird happened they called him a freak as well.

Petunia's voice echoed through his mind, when he replayed the events that lead to his punishment.

Petunia had screamed "Hogwarts, it's those freaks!"

 _'By following that train of thought there are three common points here._

 _My parents were freaks, I'm a freak and when weird things happen I'm punished for doing freak-stuff. This 'Hogwarts' has a link to freaks, and it's where wizards and witches got to school._

 _If magic does exist, then my parents and I as well would be wizards, … It would be nice if I could use magic to control the Dursley's but there are too many unknowns. I need more information before I can do something with this. Also I need proof magic exists before I try anything_.'

He took the second letter to see what he was supposed to get.

* * *

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster.

* * *

Harry finished reading the letter and thought _'Mmmm I have no idea how to get these things…_

Harry turned his thought's back to the first letter, _'If you have any questions you can send them back by owl or by with Fawkes. I could ask that man Dumbledore for more information, but how am I going to get it there? There is no return address on the letter... 'Send it back by owl or Fawkes…'  
_  
Harry muttered "I know what an owl is but what is a Fawkes"? Suddenly a "squawk" came from the top of his Cupboard. Startled he looked up and saw a red bird there and it "squawk's" again. The bird looks down at Harry, he shifts painfully when the bird begins to sing a soft sad song. He feels himself becoming calmer despite the fact that the bird is making noise.

After a while the bird stops singing, he feels calmer than ever before. Harry shifts and makes a low soft grunt in pain, the bird flew down and lands upon Harry. He looks at the bird, sitting on his knee, he traced the bird's eyes to his bruised arm where he stupidly tried to block the belt. The bruise was turning purple, and there was even a open wound next to the purple bruise

Looking at the wound he thought. _'Probably got it while trying to block the belt, that was stupid of me.'_ Harry looked fearfully at the bird while the bird walked to his bruise.

Seeing the bird walking to that sensitive spot, Harry could only think and pray to not get attacked by the bird. The bird walked on while Harry grew more and more anxious. When the bird was directly above the wound, Harry was too scared to even move anymore.

His last thought was that he might wake the rest if the bird hit him there. Yet he still felt calm as the song of the phoenix echoed through his mind.  
The bird started to cry and a single tear landed on the open wound.

Harry watched in wonder as all his wounds stopped hurting and healed up completely. He stared in amazement at where he formerly had a bruise and a open wound. Harry thought ' _This is not natural. This would mean the bird is magical?_

 _Perhaps this is a Fawkes? Or is that its name … Fawkes? It reacted when I muttered Fawkes out loud. Hmmm. Let's try something_.'

Harry said in a soft voice "Fawkes?"  
The Phoenix made another "squawk".  
He said in a soft voice "Fawkes can you take a letter to Dumbledore?" Fawkes made a happy sounding "squawk".  
 _'Well I think this is Fawkes then.'_

He asked Fawkes to wait so he could write the letter, Fawkes squawked and begin to chirp a soft tune as it teleported from Harry's Lap to a shelf in the cupboard with a spectacular flame.

 _'It is definitely magical._ Harry thought with a smile.'

Harry started to write his letter to Dumbledore.  
 _'OK I need to be polite and make sure I meet him without him meeting Vernon or Petunia, Perhaps I could stage a meeting at Mrs. Figg's._ _She never had a strange look whenever weird things happened, and she always says I need to be careful with people I don't know. She will probably accept to meet someone if I just say he wanted to meet and I wanted to have someone with me for the meeting since it's safer that way._

Satisfied Harry wrote to Dumbledore that he had some questions and wanted to meet at Mrs. Figg's house.

He included the address and wrote down the date that Harry is to stay over at Mrs. Figg's house and Vernon had to meet his business associates.

He wrote that any time after 12 o'clock would be fine and if it was possible to let Mrs. Figgs know the actual time, lastly he signed with his name and gave the letter to Fawkes who disappeared within a flash of fire.

**AD**

Fawkes reappeared in Dumbledore's office with Harry's letter.

Dumbledore greeted Fawkes "Hello Fawkes, mmmh you got a letter for me?"

"Squawk"

"From Harry Potter?"

Fawkes begin to sing softly

"I'll take that as a yes." Dumbledore said as he gave Fawkes a treat and took the letter.

Dumbledore shoved aside all his work to see what his wonder boy had written.

* * *

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I would like to ask some questions, however I'd like to ask them in person.

I'm wondering if you would could meet me this coming Saturday at Mrs. Figg's house.

She lives at Number 7, Magnolia Crescent Street Any time after 12 o'clock would be fine.

I hope this is possible and will await your reply.

With kind regards,  
Harry Potter

P.S. Could you send the reply to Mrs. Figg's house?

* * *

"Mmm… Why would Harry want to meet me at Mrs. Figg's house.?" Dumbledore asked Fawkes. "Maybe his relatives don't know how to get to Diagon alley?" Dumbledore muttered to Fawkes.

Fawkes song went to a different tune.

"Not? Maybe it's the money, I should have told him I would send someone to take him shopping." Dumbledore said to Fawkes.

Dumbledore sat down and wrote a letter to Miss Figg's telling her about Harry, his response and that he would be there at 12 o'clock.

Fawkes would you take this to Mrs. Figg's please?"

Fawkes took the letter and disappeared in a red flame.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk smiling, he would meet his wonder boy rather fast.

**HP**

Harry was pushed into the car when Vermon went to get his co-workers (co-criminals).

Vernon drove Harry to Mrs. Figg's house, and got out to get Harry out of the trunk of the car.

While Harry's eyes were still adjusting to the light shining into the trunk, Vernon lifted Harry out of the trunk and threw him onto the hard pavement.

Harry waited till Vermon left before he went to get the key Mrs. Figg kept under the flowerpot for him. He opened the door and went inside.

Harry looked at the time and saw it was just twenty after five.

 _'Hmm Mrs. Figg Get's up around six o'clock so I got a little time.'_ Harry thought.

Harry started to make some tea and a small breakfast for himself when he heard something behind him.

He turned around to see Mrs. Figg coming down the stairs fully dressed.

He thought this was strange but said nothing and instead greeted Mrs. Figg, who in turn greeted back.

"Up early I see, want something to eat?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Figg nodded and went to sit at the table.

Harry started to make a larger breakfast for both himself and Mrs. Figg.

While he was making breakfast Mrs. Figg asked how he was.

For once he did not need to lie about feeling well, through being thrown onto the pavement was painful he was used to more pain to the point he barely felt it.

They made small talk till breakfast was ready.  
He put breakfast on the table, and as he sat down as he asked if she got a letter from a man named Dumbledore.  
She smiled softly and told him Albus was going to come by at twelve o'clock.

 _'Albus?'_ Harry thought and decided to ask.

"Albus? You know him" Harry asked innocently.

Miss Figg's answered friendly "Of course, I've known that man since I was a young woman. Though we were curious, why you wanted to meet at my house."

Harry shot into thought before he answered Mrs. Figg's question.  
 _'She knows Dumbledore? Then I need to give her my excuse as well as Dumbledore, and make sure they both don't know about my home!_

"My aunt and uncle are away for some time, so I wanted to ask Dumbledore some questions, and I needed someone with me for it. I haven't met Mister Dumbledore yet, you see? Since I did not want to wait any longer for answers… Do you know what we are talking about, Mrs. Figg?"

"Yes Harry dear, no need to hide magic from me." Mrs. Figg answered sweetly.

"So You're a witch then?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No I'm born what they call a squib Harry, my parents were magical, but I did not get the gift."

"However as the daughter of magicals, I'm allowed to live in the magical world." Mrs. Figg explained.

Harry had to ask even if it was a little rude, but he was close enough to Mrs. Figg to ask.

So he asked her "Why do you live in the non magical world? As I take it, that is where I am now, the non-magical world, for I don't see much magic here."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered "The magical world is hard on squibs, and I'm more muggle than magical so I decided to live with the muggles."

Harry started to process this information as he started to clean the dishes .

 _'So I can deduce that Muggle's are non-magical people. Then this would indicate that magicals are also seems to be a difference between a squib and a muggle through I don't see any yet, except the parentage.'_

Harry helped Mrs. Figg with some tasks around the house for a while, while waiting.

He prepared everything for the arrival of Dumbledore at 11 o'clock.

He made tea, cookies, cleaned the table, vacuumed the floor, he did everything to prepare for the meeting.

During this, Harry talked to Mrs. Figg about a lot of things but nothing of real importance.

At five to twelve the fireplace roared green and an elderly man stepped out.

He stared at the old man dressed in the most cursing color combination.

Wearing bright purple robes, while underneath was a pair of bright red trousers and a bright yellow shirt. The combination made Harry want to throw a bucket of paint on the man, but he held himself polite as he spoke. "You must be Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"That's right Harry" Dumbledore responded.

Harry offered the man a seat and took his robes and thought, ' _That's one color less that will be hurting my eyes.'_

Harry then asked if the man wanted a cookie or some tea he had made, which the man happily accepted. Harry placed the cookies and the tea on the table and took his seat.

Mrs. Figg sat down as well, getting some tea from Harry. Harry took his place, while picking up the teacup in front of him. Then he took a small sip, Dumbledore set down his cup as he began to speak.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So another chapter, Hope you enjoy.

I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes I hope my beta's have gotten them.

The beta's for this chapter were: CDSE, Just Me and My Books, TheKatanaMistress, SkylanTorian2014 and Hazel006.

I hope to post in a somewhat standard flow aiming at one chapter every two weeks, But won't make any promises.

I don´t make any money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:The Talk with Dumbledore**

"So Harry how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, how are you mister Dumbledore?"

"I'm feeling fine, but please it's Professor or Professor Dumbledore, mister makes me feel so old."

 _'You_ _ **are**_ _an old man.'_ Harry thought, but kept smiling and continued on completely normal.

"Well Professor, I got a few questions regarding the letter you sent me"

Professor Dumbledore held up an hand and said, "Harry is this about money, or how to get your supplies ?"

"Both and how you know for sure I'm a wizard, I can't just run off without proof. Plus, how am I supposed to pay for this school and how much is it?"

"Well Harry my boy, your parents have left you quite a sum of wizard money, and also paid for your seven years at Hogwarts."

"As for proof of being a wizard, you mean to say your relatives never told you about yourself and your parents? After all you must have had some unexplainable things happening around you."

 _'Mmm seems like_ Professor Dumbledore _knows, or at least knows about, my parents ... I have to find out. Since he came out of the fireplace, then my parents as magicals, probably had other means of transportation and never drove a car.'_

Harry asked eagerly, "Did you know my parents Professor?"

"Well yes my boy, they were brave and powerful wizards."

"Could you tell me about them?"

"Did your aunt and uncle not tell you about them?"

"No they do not like to talk about them, or anything that from the magical world" Harry shook his head and continued "I did not notice till I got your letter, but they're avoiding talking about magic."

The Professors face darkened with a somber look as he thought, ' _He is not ready to hear of the prophecy. But he will need to know about his parents, even if it will hurt him. He is too famous not to know.'_

Then Professor Dumbledore said consolingly, "Harry I have to warn you, the story of your parents is pretty sad, but something that you will find out very soon anyway."

Harry spoke with a maturity above his age as he replied with a steady, certain voice "Yes Professor I want to know, I already know they did not die in a car crash."

Professor Dumbledore looked surprised at that and blurted "a car crash? Oh my dear boy that is not even close to the truth."

"Will you tell me what really happened?"

"Yes, Harry. I will. You'll need to understand that you are famous in our world and why. This story of yours, you're not the only one who plays a part in it. Your parents also have an important part as well."

Harry asked in a curious voice "I'm famous?"

"Yes my boy, you are famous in our world, you and that lightning scar of yours"

He instinctively touched his scar.

"We have been at war in our world with a dark wizard," Albus waited for a moment before he continued, "Your parents died in this war protecting you from a dark wizard. This wizard tried to kill you as well but somehow you survived his killing curse"

Professor Dumbledore waited for a moment and looked at Harry who sat there listening attentively like someone was telling him an exciting fantasy story.

Professor Dumbledore thought he was taking it rather well so far and continued.

"The result was that he was defeated and you got that lightning scar of yours. also to this day you are the only person to ever survive the killing curse. Which is why you and your scar are famous."

Professor Dumbledore gave him some time to process this story and put on his most comforting, grandfatherly smile he could muster. He also cast a calming spell on Harry just in case.

After those words Professor Dumbledore thought a little worried _'Let's see how he takes this, if he can't handle it I will have to_ _Obliviate_ _this talk from his memory and take a slower, different approach.'_

The words tumbled out of Harry's tongue and almost screamed was, "I don't want to be famous."

The professor sat there dumbfounded and thought, ' _He hears his parents died and the thing he is worried about is being famous?'_

Then, Professor Dumbledore said in a comforting voice, "Well, there is not much to do about that I'm afraid. I plan to shield you from it as much as possible while you are at Hogwarts. If that does make you feel a bit better."

The teenager paced around, thinking frustratedly to himself, _'Damn. Famous! I don't want that much attention!_ _They may find out. The thought of others knowing how I'm treated here, I'd die of embarrassment! Especially when I'm supposed to be the one who took down a dark wizard.'_

Harry shut his eyes for a while and regained composure over his emotions before he contemplated what Professor Dumbledore had said. ' _I'm famous for surviving a killing curse. After my parents were killed by this wizard. The story about my parents dying in a car crash is all a lie told by my uncle and aunt. Perhaps I was not unwanted just unwanted by my aunt and uncle... But, how does a one year old survive when my parents can't?'_

"But sir, how come I could survive what my parents could not?"

"Well there are many mysteries about that, and though nobody knows for sure, I have my own theory about that.

I think that the love of your mother and father made for a powerful ancient magic. This magic was probably the reason why you were protected you from this dark wizard.

I myself have made protective shields at your uncle and aunt's house to protect you and your relatives from further harm."

 _'Further harm. Ok except from those inflicted by relatives yeah, alright. But for this theory to be true they must have loved me like they love Dudley._ _'_ the young boy thought miserably.

A tear welled up in his eyes at the thought that his parents did love him

He quickly wipe the tear from his cheek with the back of his hand, then, mumbled quietly to his headmaster, "Sorry I got a little emotional, I'm fine again. Thanks for telling me about my parents. It means a lot to me to know about them."

"That's okay my boy, You are taking this way better than I expected and I'm more than willing to share more stories of your parents. Though, maybe we should save those talks for another time. I believe that you have more pressing questions to ask and I have more to tell you."

"Yes, Professor. You told me about my history in your world. My past. But, I know nothing about the school I am enrolled for or about this Hogwarts. I would like more details on how to get to the school and the supplies."

"Ah well you will need to go to Diagon Alley. There you will find the stores that sell everything as well as the Gringotts Wizarding bank."

"So I would need to go to the bank for money and then to the stores there, but where is this Diagon alley?"

"Well you can't come there alone because you need a wand which you don't have yet, therefore the school often sends teachers with muggle-borns to get the school supply's"

"So a teacher will come to take me shopping? When would that be?" Harry asked a little excited.

"Well, I was planning to send Hagrid next Monday to show you around Diagon Alley. Hagrid is our Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. You will like him. He's a very friendly man."

 _'Mmm I don't have anywhere to leave the supplies so it's best if I have them as short as possible.'_

"Does it have to be Monday? I got some things left to do and not much time to go shopping the coming weeks."

"But dear boy school starts at September 1st and you will need time to read some of the books you're buying."

 _'Damn I need to read ahead, this makes it even harder. I can hide some stuff nearby in my secret treasury but I can't go there too often. Could I get away with books in my Cupboard? Maybe I can use their fear of magic to allow me to keep some books there.'_

Albus saw Harry thinking and said "Maybe a weekend would suit you better?"

Harry's expression brightened as he looked up and said, "On the weekends I'm with Miss Figg's so if she is not against it, then I could go."

Albus took a look at Miss Figg. They nodded and then said to Harry, "Well then I will send a teacher tomorrow if that's fine with you. Though I'm not sure who will be available so I cannot tell you who just yet."

"Will he or she be coming through the fireplace again ?"

"No they will apparate into this house"

"Apparate?"

"Yes apparition is a form of magical transport, comparable to teleportation I suppose."

"So tomorrow someone from Hogwarts will come and apparate into this house and take me to Diagon Alley for my shopping needs?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"How would I get to this Hogwarts school from the Muggle world on the 1st of September ?"

"You go to King's Cross Station and go through the wall of the Platform 9,to get to Platform 9¾"

"9.¾? There's a platform like that?"

"Well, you walk through the wall between platform 9 and 10."

"Through the wall ?" Harry tilted his head.

"Yes Harry. The wall is an illusion that stops only non-magical people."

"Thanks Professor, I think that was all of my questions then."

"Wonderful! Now business is done, how about a game of chess?"

The two played a few games of chess, whom Harry all lost except the last one.

 _'He let me win this one, I'm sure of it!'_

"Well done my boy, though I'd love to take revenge I really need to go back to the school." "Hope to see you on September 1st!"

"Goodbye Professor!" Harry said cheerfully.

After the visit, Harry cleaned up the mess that was made in the living room. He made some idle talk with Mrs. Figg about Professor Dumbledore and laughed at the man's horrible choice of clothing.

Then Mrs. Figg went to take a shower and Harry went to make an evening meal for the two of them.

Because Harry always cleans so well, he always has free time the second day of his weekend (though the Dursley's don't know that and think he is cleaning like a slave here as well).

Harry still asked if Mrs. Figg needed something cleaned before he went away tomorrow. She only asked him to make an early breakfast because he can cook so well.

Harry happily told her he would make her favorite and thanked her.

After they were done eating Harry told Mrs. Figg he wanted to take an evening's walk. She agreed and he went out.

Outside it was dark, Harry took his stroll to the children's playground and walked up to the tree next to the swing.

He needed to make room for his supplies, he looked around to see if it was safe and took his place on the swing. He started swinging it and at some point jumped off and landed on one of the tree's branches.

Somehow nobody was able to find his treasure.

Like that time somebody heard him, they looked up and stared right past him like he did not exist. It was odd but he was very glad he had this little place, where nobody but he could come. (there were heavy wards on this tree made by his accidental magic)

Harry went to the hollow center and started to make room there.

He reorganized the hollow space and threw away some broken toys. ' _I'm sure some other kid here will still play with it.'_

Harry climbed to an higher branch and leapt onto a nearby lamppost, and then used his arms and thighs to hold onto it and slide down the pole.

When Harry got back he took a shower and went to bed feeling rather pleased with himself.

**AD**

Albus returned to his chambers at Hogwarts and thought back at his meeting with Harry.

 _'He had taken it all pretty well. But it could be the shock did not reach him yet. In that case the breakdown would come this evening. I should tell the professor I'm sending tomorrow about it so he can check how the little boy was coping with it._

 _'It was still odd to hear he did not even know he was magical, I would think that it's hard to hide. But then again I did tell them I wanted him to grow up away from our world, and to raise him as their own. So it's not weird for them to raise him completely as a Muggle. I just hope he does not feel too bad about leaving his friends.'_

 _'mmmm I should see who is available tomorrow._ '

He called a House Elf and told him to get Severus.  
Some time later Severus entered his room."

Hello Severus would you tell me if you got anything to do tomorrow?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I must go to a Death Eater meeting somewhere on that day, so I keep it free of things I cannot leave immediately."

"Mmm, then you will not be able to take Harry Potter to get his school supplies."  
Severus snapped directly, "Why would you want me to take the boy shopping ? Let Hagrid take him! He has nothing to do and would love it!"

"Hagrid won't work, I need someone who is observant enough to see if the boy had an emotional breakdown. That's why I need you there, you are observant where Hagrid is not."

"Well I'm sure Minerva will do just fine."

"I would love to have her go. But she has to take others already and has family matters later that day."

"Perhaps Flitwick?" Severus advised and then added "Anyway I can't and I need to get back to my lab, I'm refilling Poppy's reserves and need to bottle my potions."

Severus left Albus who thought, _'Flitwick is a little small, but may make Harry feel at ease.'_

Albus called another House Elf and told it to call for Professor Flitwick.

Flitwick entered Dumbledore's chambers some time later.

"Sorry for the delay, I was in a meeting with Minerva, what is the matter?"

"It's alright, I'm sorry for bothering you so late but I hope you would be able to do something for me tomorrow."

"I don't have any pressing things to do. So I guess I can help."

"Thank you Filius, I promised Harry Potter that a Professor would pick him up to get his supplies."

"Although I don't mind going, why me and not Hagrid?"

"Because I told him about his parents today, I feel he might have a breakdown this evening. I need someone who could notice if he had, and Hagrid is not such a person."

"Yes that's right, what time should I go?"

"I would advise sometime in the morning. Let them have breakfast and then get the supplies before it gets really busy in Diagon Alley."

Flitwick agreed and went back to his own chambers for a good night's sleep.

**HP**

That night Harry lay in his bed and thought about his meeting with Dumbledore.

He curiously wondered about his parents, and wished he had something like a picture, making a mental note to ask Dumbledore about it later.

He also thought about him being famous, and how this would affect him.

Deciding that if he gave no reason to make himself interesting people will back off eventually, and then he could do what he wanted.

Harry fell asleep thinking about what he could do with magic, life would get so much better.

The next day Harry got up early after 5 hours of sleep.

He started his day with making Mrs. Figg's favourite meal and preparing everything for his departure.

Some time later Mrs. Figg came down in a pair of blue pajamas.

He asked if she knew who would come to pick him up.  
She replied she did not know, but was sure that if nobody was available she would have gotten a letter about it.

She asked him how he was, hinting to the conversation with Dumbledore.

Harry replied that he was fine, only that he wished to have asked for a picture of his parents.

She told him over breakfast that she would contact Dumbledore about it and depending on his response and speed, Dumbledore would probably give him the picture today or next week.

Harry thanked her and started to clean up.

Mrs. Figg went upstairs to dress herself as a loud pop was heard from the living room.

She and Harry went there to see a small man in dark blue robes.

He turned around and saw the two coming in the living room. "Ah Mrs. Figg, and Harry Potter I presume?"

"Well hello Professor Flitwick you are here to take Harry shopping?"

"Yes, I'd like to go to some of the shops before Diagon Alley becomes a traffic jam. It will be hard enough to shop peacefully without anybody goggling at a celebrity."

Harry's face instantly turned into a slight frown. This made Flitwick noticed His expression and immediately thought about Dumbledore's question.

"Harry you ok? I know you don't want the celebrity status. But that is why I wanted to go early, some shops get really busy later but if we can hide your scar nobody will be any wiser."

"Sorry sir I did not mean to be down, I'm really curious about the magical world. But still, what would hiding my scar help with me being a celebrity and all?"

"Well nobody has seen as much as a picture of you since 11 years ago, so without the scar nobody will know who you are, and we can shop in peace."

"I see that is good news, I'll try to hide it then" Harry nodded in agreement

"No need to Harry, we got magic for that."  
Flitwick took out his wand and asked Harry to show his scar. He pushed his hair to the side and Flitwick tapped the scar with his wand saying, "Dissimula." (glamour charm)

"There Harry now nobody will be able to see the scar."

"Thank you professor!"

"Well get ready, there is a lot to see" "Hope you got a strong stomach Harry"

At those words Flitwick grabbed his arm.

The next thing Harry knew everything went black; He was pressed very hard from all directions; He could not breathe, like there were iron bands tightening around his chest; His eyeballs were being forced back into his head; His ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

Flitwick had Side-Along Apparated with Harry. Within moments, Harry opened his eyes and before him was an amazing sight.

"Wow…" Harry spoke with wonder.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This will be my first story to post online, I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes I hope my beta's have gotten them.

Thanks to my beta: Hazel006

OC's: Basil Hemsworth, Aloysius Derwent and Wendelin Pips.

I don't make any money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

I still hope to post about 1 chapter every 2 weeks.

 **Chapter 3:Shopping In Diagon Alley part 1**

**HP**

Harry looked around him and noticed he had landed in an alley, both sides were littered with shops of some kind.

He glanced around him in wonder. On the left side he saw a shop with a big gold cauldron above the door, and on it snow-white letters saying; 'Potage's Cauldron Shop'.

On the right he saw a shop with an questionable objects behind the glass, not that he could see it that well as the glass was quite dirty.

But what he could see were horns, eggs, a few jars with beetles and a few jars containing something he didn't want to know what they were. When Harry saw the last jar, his face twisted in disgust.

The professor who saw that said ''That is Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, where you get potion supply's, some disgusting things go into potions but you will learn how to handle that."

Flitwick then placed his hand on his shoulder (easy to do as their highs was almost the same) and said "Welcome to Diagon Alley"

The joung man looked around and saw behind him another large building and that read the name; 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

He chuckled and said. "Professor, who would want a leaking cauldron? That shop must be running very badly."

Flitwick said that this was not just a shop but a Pub and an inn, a place where you get a drink and can stay a night if you have some money.

Harry thought _'Mmm stay the night... like a hotel then? This could be handy to know!'_ as he stored the information away in his mind.

As Harry was looking around in wonder, The professor pulled him from his thoughts by suggesting to start shopping.

Together, they started to walk through the alley where a few early wizards and witches tried to sell the small man some children's toys from their carts loaded with goods of all kinds.

Next to the apothecary, there was a building, with above the entrance a sign, on it there were two wands crossed in the middle and above it said; 'Britain's Dueling Association'.

A few people came out and greeted Flitwick and asked who was with him.

The professor greeted them back. He told them he was helping a student to get his supplies, and then continued to inducing his friends to Harry. "These are my friends from when I was still dueling". The Professor explained.

The large confident looking man in dark-blue robes and short blond hair was Basil Hemsworth.

The skinny man in brown robes with brown hair and glasses who stood shyly in the back was called Aloysius Derwent.  
The blond woman in her purple robes, that looked a little different from other robes was called Wendelin Pips.

Harry was introduced as Harry without a last name so no one knew he was the boy who lived.

Basil Hemsworth told Harry that the Professor was a dueling champion when he was young.

Harry looked up excitedly (more to the side) to Flitwick and asked excitedly "really Professor, you were a champion?"

Flitwick shot a annoyed look to his friends that just melted when he looked to the side to Harry's excited look as he said "Yes was quite the duelist in my youth, that is till I started artifact hunting."

The blond woman glanced at them and said, "yes should never have introduced him it is the only thing that he now loves more than dueling."

Harry looked to Flitwick in question, who saw the look and asked gently "what is it ?"

Well I was wondering about what it is you actually do, I know that being a champion is great, but is a duelling champion?"

Flitwick looked at Harry and smiled, "Of course you would not know of wizarding sports.

Dueling is a sport where you fight within the rules, much like muggles have boxing but instead of using your body you use magic to battle. "

Harry nodded "guessed it was something like that what about artifact hunting if you were that good at dueling you would have to love this to stop dueling for it." he said.

Flitwick continued his explanation saying "Well in artifact hunting you get a few hints and have to use your intellect to figure out what the next step is and if you do it correctly, there is a treasure or prize at the end."

the shy Aloysius Derwent added, "Flitwick is the Head of Ravenclaw, the house of know for their intelligence, so naturally he values that and loves the mental challenges he gets in this sport."

Harry nodded and thanked the professor for explaining. To this the professor said "No problem, I love it when people want to know things and seek knowledge. So don't worry about asking me anything." and at that professor smiled.

They said there goodbye to the group of three and went on with their shopping.

They passed a shop that had five owls above the entrance, Harry stared in wonder as they looked like they lived. He wondered why one owl had stone wings one had stone ears and after looking more carefully, he saw that one had stone eyes, through they all had stone claws.

The five owls hooted and presented a pleading look at the two, presumably to make them buy an owl.

Flitwick saw him looking and explained to Harry that it was an owl shop and that owls were frequently used pets, as they can be used to deliver letters over larger distances. He also told Harry that cats and toads are other much used pets. That cats can also deliver letters but over smaller distances and that toads are not much used anymore, this because even magical toads they do not have the ability to deliver letters except if they move by water, but they can store a voiced message and speak it to another wizard if trained correctly.

As they walked on Harry kept looking around him, seeing all kinds of weird shops reading the named and storing them in his mind for later, so he could find his way in here next time.

When they passed the shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies Flitwick told him of Quidditch and what the sport meant but that he could not play it until second year.

Harry looked a bit down at that thinking how fun it would be to fly.

The professor cheered him up saying that they did get flying lessons in the first year, and the best could even join the broom racing club using the school brooms.

Harry cheered up at the thought and wondered if he would be any good at it.

After that they passed a few more stores, Harry looked wishful to the clothes on display at Madam Malkin's Robes, a look that was missed by Flitwick.

The two went on to a small square, at the center a fountain in shape of a dragon that instead of water spew fire into the air. the amount of peddlers was a lot higher here.

All around the circler square there where people trying to sell something through, it was not really packed yet.

Harry looked around at the peddlers and noticed that two places were void of peddlers, the entrance of a Giant white marble building called Gringotts and a place with a few statues.

He looked at the statues but did not recognize the two on the ground looking at each other standing a small space from each other. He did recognize the ones on the arc above it.

He saw a statue of the grim reaper and a dog.

Harry asked Flitwick why there were no peddlers near those statues. He looked thoughtfully at Harry before he let out a sigh and said "Because there is the entrance to Nockturn Alley, it's an alley much like this one however, that alley is full of the dark kind of people, the kind of people who have no honor and only think of themselves."

"Through you can get things there you will not find here, that is because it's too dark for the average wizard or illegal to own at all."

He turned to harry end looked him in his eyes with a stern look and said" Harry Promise me that you NEVER go there?"

Harry looked the man in his eyes and knew the man meant it, and said "I promise" adding in his mind ´ _to not go there any time soon´_. This way harry promises the man what he wanted and looked truthful but sidestepped the issue in his mind making the promise quite worthless, something he often did with the Dursleys with great success as long as he did not get caught.

They walked up to the entrance of the Gringotts and Harry saw a poem on the doors of the Gringotts, it looked a little weird and harry read it out load.

* * *

 _enter, Stranger, but take heed.  
Of what awaits. the sin of greed_

 _For those who take. but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly. in their turn_

 _so If you seek beneath our floors.  
a treasure that Was never yours._

 _thief. you have been warned, Beware,  
of Finding more than treasure there._

* * *

Flitwick said to Harry that this was a warning the goblins issued to everyone.

Harry Looked to the poem and saw many weird capital letters, points or comma's and thought ' _even an eleven year old can see that this is written wrong is this normal for goblins?'_

Flitwick took Harry with him and explained the need to be respectful with goblins, like about having to bow and address everyone as 'sir' or 'ma'am'. Flitwick explained that he would take care of most of the talking, but Harry should not ask too many questions and that he would answer his questions later.

The two went inside and in a vast marble hall, he saw lines of small people sitting on high stools behind a long counter scribbling in large ledgers.

Flitwick gestured harry to follow and they went on through the rows of small people.

Harry looked around and though that there where at least a hundred goblins here.

The two reached the end of the and walked up to a goblin apparently responsible for higher security vaults.

Flitwick walked up to the goblins whose name tag said 'Griphook', Flitwick called out to the goblin politely. Harry almost asked if the goblin had heard them when Griphook looked up without saying anything.

Flitwick made a small respectful bow, Harry copied quickly and Flitwick stated: "I'm here to enter the vault of Harry Potter, sir Griphook."

Griphook replied "very well, can you show me the key of vault? Also, where is Harry potter? As he is by law, the only one who may access the vault."

Flitwick told Griphook that Harry Potter was standing next to him and that he was under a glamour charm. At this Griphook narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two and told them to follow him.

The three walked trough big doors into a circular chamber, Harry looked around and saw a whole line of weird symbols on the walls, and could not help to ask "Professor what are those things on the walls?"

The goblin gave an annoyed look but did not say anything, Flitwick sighed and said he would tell him later. Harry remembered not to ask questions and quickly apologized.

The runes on the wall glowed for a moment and Griphook then answered remarkably friendly "Seems you are truly Harry Potter, Welcome to Gringotts I will help you any way I can"

Harry stood stunned for a moment before thanking the goblin. He looked at Flitwick for help.

Flitwick noticed this and said to Griphook "For now we will withdraw some money from the Potter Vault."

They went to a door that appeared on the other side of the room, the goblin had to touch the door before it spilt open giving entre to the three small men.

They walked through a small stone passage way that was lid with torches flaming up as they walked up to them, their footsteps echoing throughout the long tunnel.

They entered a wider space looking like the opening of a cave, seeing a pair of rails further on, Harry was still looking around in wonder, vowing to himself too memorize everything and not to ask questions.

Griphook whistled and a small cart came driving down the tracks and stopped in front of them. They stepped in and the cart went through a maze of twisting passages.

A memory from the Dursleys leaving him alone somewhere after driving a while came to his mind. He tried to remember the road they had taken. Left, right, right, left, left, left, left, right, middle, left.

He thought he missed one and looked back quickly only to see that there were more than ten passage ways there, and he had not possible way to remember how to get back.

The cart however seemed to know what way to go, since Griphook wasn´t steering.

Harry noted that it was getting colder and colder, and kept looking around.

They went past another cave opening and saw a vault door and number stating "Vault 658"

The cart kept going deeper into the cave and the only light he saw was of occasional torches at the entrance of some vault, or what Harry thought might have been a dragon but they went too fast and it was too dark to really see.

After more left and right turns and diving deeper into the cave, the cart finally stopped at vault 687. The goblin turned to Flitwick who gave an golden key to the Griphook.

Griphook placed his hand flat on the door, The door flashed green before it revealed a lock.

Griphook unlocked the door and it opened.

Harry saw mountains of coins and quickly stamped on the feeling of joy blooming in his chest as he remembered how the Dursleys had fooled him. Telling him that he would get some extra money for his hard work (mowing the grass from the neighbors) he only had to trade the two pounds he got from them for the two pence they would give him. After saving for months and when he thought he was rich and could buy some candy he found out the hard and humiliating way how money worked.

Harry told them he did not know this kind of money, so Flitwick explained that 1 gold coin named a Gallion is equal to 17 Sickels or 493 Knuts.

Harry did some math in his head and said so 1 Sickel is equal to 29 Knuts?

Flitwick beamed at him told him that was correct.

Harry saw the face of his professor and just knew he was honest, he wanted Harry to think and learn. It was evident with the joy on the man's face.

Harry asked how much money he would get to spend, and if he had to go to Diagon Alley every time he needed money.

Flitwick told him that was mostly correct, you could buy something and sent the bill to Gringotts, however one needed control over his finances something that was now with Headmaster Dumbledore.

The professor also told him that he would be given some money for the coming school year, with a monthly allowance given that they assumed he would spend it too quickly.

Flitwick gave harry 30 Gallions, 30 Sickels and 30 Knuts to buy his school supply's.

And took some more for Harry to take for the rest of the year.

Harry looked at the money and beamed at his professor, thanking the man as they left.

Flitwick, Harry and Griphook stepped into the cart again and began another ride.

Flitwick asked Harry to wait for a moment while he went to get something for another vault.

Harry waited while Griphook opened the Vault taking him away telling him that he was not allowed to see into this vault. Harry nodded and asked the goblin if he could ask a question.

When the goblin nodded Harry asked if he could get his money without Dumbledore.

The goblin explained that was not possible, but he could order money by owl post if he got Dumbledore's permission and explained how that worked.

Griphook was just done with the relatively friendly explanation when Flitwick came back.

Flitwick Looked at harry and reminded him quietly that he would answer any questions later while Griphook closed the door of the vault.

Harry answered that he was respectful, and that the goblin did not mind.

Flitwick looked at Harry and nodded, "Very well but I still would liked it if you had waited".

Harry nodded and the three of them went into the cart again to start the ride up.

Harry petted his pocket and listened to the coins jingling, feeling happy, He finally had money of his own.

He just needed to bypass Dumbledore, but seeing the man was friendly enough he was not in a rush to do so.

The three said goodbye to Griphook and bowed, before they went back into Diagon Alley where Harry Finally began his shopping for his life as a wizard.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This will be my first story to post online, I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes I hope my beta's have gotten them.

Thanks to my beta: Hazel006

OC this chapter Zuqian.

Also my first addional wizarding sport come out to play here ^^, hope you enjoy!

I don't make any money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

I still hope to post about 1 chapter every 2 weeks.

 **Chapter 4:Shopping In Diagon Alley part 2**

**HP**

Harry was weighing the money when he asked Flitwick where they would first go.

Flitwick asked Harry to choose the store, showing him the list Harry had gotten with his letter.  
He soon noticed that there were markings on the parchment.

He asked the professor what the markings meant, Flitwick told him that they are an indication of how much the necessities will cost, and directly explaining what necessities means.

Harry noted that the wand was most expensive, so he proposed to the professor to start there.

Flitwick nodded in agreement and started to guide Harry right towards Ollivander's.

While walking, Harry asked about the Magical Menagerie shop they passed, and so The professor told him is sells beauty products asking Harry is he wanted to go in or not.

He decided not too as soon as he got an example, as they went on, Harry read 'Gambol & Japes' above another shop.

Two red-headed boys came out, both holding a bag and grinning towards each other.

Flitwick Spoke to the boys "I do hope those are not meant for school"

"Never", The boys answered in unison, however Harry thought they were dishonest in their words.

Flitwick told them in a stern tone that they should work more on learning instead of pranking.

The two spoke in turns "We" "would" "never" "prank" "nobody".

Harry thought about it for a moment en said in a soft scared voice "that is a double negative".

The two give him a sly grin and said in unison "exactly" and the two left.

Flitwick turned to Harry and complimented him on finding the double negative.

Harry thought unwillingly back to the times the Dursleys had used that on him.  
If he would do something, he would get something he wanted (mostly dessert, ice-cream or even just a warm meal), but after two double negative promises He had learned to recognize them.

They passed a secondhand robe shop and ended up at Ollivander's, before they went in Flitwick warned him that the man was weird and a little scary.

They went in, nobody was in sight, the door closed and a little bell went off above the door.

An old man startled them coming from seemingly nowhere and greeting them.

The man began to choose a wand for Harry.  
When Harry tried the wand some phials blew up, Harry began to apologies immediately, the man however grabbed his arm, pulling up his sleeve and taking away the wand.

Harry winced and began apologizing even more, the man however walked back muttering something about measuring tape.

Flitwick had noticed Harry was close to panicking and was apologizing constantly, and decided to tell the young boy about his first time, when he had set the man's robes on fire.

He asked in what kind of trouble he got for that, but felt reassured that this happened to every customer and that is was apparently normal.

Harry had calmed down after that as the old man came back with a measuring tape.

He told him to stand on a stool, Flitwick asked why Harry needed to be measured.

The man answered that the clothing hid to much of his body so that the needed measurements were hard to guess.

Harry stood completely still when the man began measuring his arms, legs , head, tong, fingers, nose and many other places that he wondered how that would help him get his wand.

Afther trying a dozen more wants all around 11-12 inches the man want into the back of the store muttering something.

It took a few minutes before the man came back. Giving the wand from a box that looked very dusty, the man said "Holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches.

When he took the wand he was filled with a warm feeling and just knew he wanted this wand.

the man congratulated him and started muttering "curious".

When Harry asked what was curious, the man told Harry about the brother wand and Voldemort

Taking a look at the list the next stop would be Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

They walked past the bank and went into the store.

There were a few people there so they walked to the stone statue in front of the window and waited.

Harry looked at the statue, it was made out of stone and was quite beautiful while wearing the robes and colors currently in fashion.

After a few moments the clerk came Harry asked after the prizes. He ended up asked for 4 sets of plain work robes costing 7 Sickels per set (one more than needed) and added 3 work robes with extra soft fabric costing 3 Sickels extra.

He bought 2 plain pointy hats (were one was needed) 5 Sickels each, one pair of protective dragon hide gloves costing 1 Gallion and 13 Sickels and finished with one winter cloak costing 10 Sickels.

When Flitwick said that he did not need the extra robes, he had said he wanted spare cloths,

desperately hoping Flitwick did not notice the hand-me-downs that were way too big for him.

When Flitwick let it go he was thinking that he would finally have something that fit, that he bought himself and he smiled happily. He just hoped he had enough money left for ice-cream.

Harry paid the 6 Gallions and 6 Sickels and left the store.

Flitwick followed after shrinking the items and putting them in his pocket.

They crossed the street to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment which was the last store with an high cost noted.

They greeted the owner and told him they wanted 1 set crystal vials, 1 telescope and 1 set brass scales. He paid 15 Galleons and they went on their way.

*FF*

Flitwick thought worriedly that the boy would not make it, even with the extra money he put in. Of course he had some extra, so cover for it if needed.

However he had hoped the boy would be able to manage his money, through he had to admit, most children did not need to do their finances. But he was the hair to the ancient house of Potter and would need to learn to do this eventually, and so it is best to start early, given circumstances the child had done reasonably well...so far. But that would change as soon as they would pass the candy shop.

He looked to Harry and was surprised to see him counting his money, and heard him muttering 2 Gallions, 19 sickels and 30 knuts.

Harry looked up to him and asked a little worriedly "How much do the books cost?"

Flitwick knew the costs of the books on the list so give Harry the combined total in hope that the boy would finish his shopping before he went to the candy story.

So he answered the boy "the books combined cost 1 Galleon 1 Sickel and 18 knuts".

The young wizard smiled at that and said "that leaves me 1 Galleon 18 Sickels and 12 Knuts"

The boy's look fell when he spoke softly "Will that leave enough money for ice-cream?"

Flitwick stared surprised at the boy, he had assumed the boy had forgotten about that.

After he overcome his surprise he said "you need ink and quills from the stationary shop costing 36 knuts.

The potions starting kit and 1 cauldron will cost 5 Sickels combined, through I advise the buy double. The flying gloves cost 10 Sickels.

"1 Galleon, 4 sickels, 7 knuts... that leaves me with 14 Sickels and 5 Knuts." Harry replied.

Harry smiled at that and went into flourish & Blott's to buy his books.

*HP*

Harry walked into the book shop, avoiding the fighting between a few red-headed people who looked like they wore second-hand cloths like him (but ones that fitted) and some rich looking blonds.

While avoiding them, Harry went about browsing the books, Flitwick walking behind him watching closely.

He saw some dark looking books but before he could look at the titles Flitwick told him those books are not for beginning students and steered him away from the dark pathway.

He had found a book 'basic potion ingredients and their reactions'.

He remembered Flitwick telling him needing two times the stuff for potions so decided that an extra book wouldn't hurt.

Flitwick looked surprised when he took the extra book, but did not say anything which he took as acceptance.

Looking at the prize of 110 Knuts he knew he had some money left. after finding all of the needed books he walked from the hallways to the counter when his eyes fell on another book.

Taking it out, he read the title "magical theories of accidental magic and wandless magic and their connection, mmm sounds interesting"

He heard Flitwick snort as he took the book and said "that looks like one of those bad written books about wandless magic, which you won't learn till after your sixth or seventh year and take dueling as an elective."

Harry was put out he was not allowed to buy it, as it seemed very interesting.

He memorized the title and vowed to get the book later.

They paid for the books and went to the stationary shop next door.

He bought the supplies, paid end left.

*FF*

Flitwick Saw Harry walking towards the dark section of the store and guided harry away, telling him it had books for advanced students.

Following Harry who looked around curiously, glad the child was still curious and that he apparently did not seek out the dark path. He continued to followed silently.

When Harry took a book out that was not on the list, he nodded acceptingly at the book about potions.

After harry had all the books he needed he noticed Harry's eyes fell on another book.

Reading the title Flitwick got angry, he remembered the witch who had stolen some of his research and who apparently was incapable of writing anything remotely decent.

He snorted as he snatched the book out of the boys hands and said "That looks like one of those bad written books about wandless magic, which you won't learn till after sixth or seventh year and take dueling as an elective."

Calming himself as they want out, he decided to tell the boy some story's about his days as an artifact hunter as they entered the stationary shop next door.

Flitwick was once more surprised when Harry only bought what necessary, no posters or whatever, maybe the boy had thought more about it all than he had assumed.

However the candy shop was next.

Flitwick felt himself getting interested and was curious about the boy's next actions, as he did not act like most others.

The two walked out and went on to the Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, when they passed Sugarplum's Sweets Shop Flitwick pointed out the shop on purpose and was surprised when the boy said, "Can we come back on the end?"

He easily agreed and when they got the potions ingredients, the boy surprised him yet again when he asked for two sets of the starter kit.

When the shopkeeper questioned him about it, he seemed nervous and lied saying he got one extra for a friend.

In the cauldron shop, two cauldrons where picked up as he had suspected by now, apparently the boy had listened to his advice and hoped that the boy would get some higher scores in potions because of it.

Walking out the boy exclaimed that they had everything and asked for ice-cream.

shocked, Fllitwick realized he forgot about the pet that he was allowed.

*HP*

When Harry walked out of the cauldron shop, he thought he had everything.

But when he saw the face of his professor he just knew they missed something.

And as expected the man told him he forgot about a pet.

Harry thought back and remembered that an owl could be used to order the book he was not allowed to buy.

A sly grin crept on his face.

He wiped the grin from his face as he turned to his professor asking if he had money enough for both a pet and ice-cream, showing 10 Sickels and 18 knuts.

Flitwick then told him that he had done better than he had expected and that ice-cream would be on him as a reward and got a wink.

Harry walked in and saw a gorgeous white owl. He stared at the owl that hooted approvingly to him.

He was sure he wanted this beautiful owl, but he saw no price tag like the other owls.

Instead there an note there.

* * *

 **Lost treasure of the owl master.**  
The eyes of stone observe the trends.

Forever gazing to the beauty.

She holds the vial of endless love.

Prize: Hedwig the snow owl.

* * *

A short man with dark skin, blue eyes and black hair came over and said "Welcome to Eeylops Owl Emporium, how may I help you?"

Harry looked at the man and said politely "Hello sir, could you tell me the prize of this owl? I really like her"

The man looked at him in surprise and said, "Through I can tell the owl likes you a lot, I'm afraid I have set her up as the prize of a artifact hunt"

The man gave a sad look and said, "The hunt is set out by the man in the cauldron shop, with whom I got into a fight, in response he took something of great value from me.

The man turned a hopeful look to Flitwick.

Harry turned to Flitwick and said "Is this the sport you gave up dueling for?"

Flitwick turned to Harry and said "Yes this is artifact hunting"

Harry thought for a moment and asked, "Do you think I could do it as well?"

Flitwick looked in surprise to the small boy and said "Well, you would need a license to be accepted and to activate the magical hunt, but I could get you in if you want."

The young wizard replied "I really like this owl and the sport sounds fun as well, can I?"  
Flitwick gave a smile and said "Of course", Turning to the storekeeper, the professor requested "sir mind if we take the quest note?"

The man nodded happily and took off the quest note.

They took the clue and left the shop.

Flitwick guided Harry to the Zuqian's Artifact Hunting Association.

Flitwick told him that Zuqian is a retired hunter who setup a association for hunters in Diagon Alley, as there were almost no good ones nearby Hogwarts.

Rumor go's that she was a student at Hogwarts but nobody has ever finished the hunt she set out to find her last name, so nobody knows who she is exactly.

They went in and Flitwick was greeted by a lot of people, after saying hi to many, Flitwick turned to Harry and said " We will need to use your real name to enter you, but we could setup a hunting name, It's customary that you use an hunting name, different from your normal name but still connected to who you are."

Harry thought for a moment and said, "Like a riddle to figure out your name?"

Flitwick gave him a smile and said "The best ones do that, and with your fame I think it would be wise if you do that", and gave him a wink.

A long pale woman, with brown eyes and a bun of silver hair walked up to them in a tight leather suit and said "Hello, Goldtune How are your today?"

Flitwick answered "Hello Zuqian, I'm here to bring a new hunter in."

She looked at the two with interest and said "You're young, do you have a secondary name already?"

He answered a little timidly "No ma'am"

Flitwick filled in "We were just starting on that"

She turned to Flitwick and said "Not to criticize you, but are you sure? He's quite young."

Flitwick returned "Yes ma'am, for a few reasons, first we are planning the first hunt in a few minutes. Second he is quite intelligent and earlier today he saw right trough a double negative even at his age. And third, knowing his parents, you know he probably has artifact hunting in his blood"

Zuqian looked at Harry and asked "Who are his parents than?"

Flitwick answered with a mischievous smile "Heavens Fury and Prongs"

Zuqian gasped and said "You're kidding? right?!"

Through she turned away and gave them a form and said "Fill this out please"

Flitwick turned to Harry and said "I'll fill in the form you just have to look for a name that describes you or something you value.

Harry started thinking ' _I´m a nobody...always working...never really there, more a shadow than anything else. But I cannot tell him that, for them I'm the opposite, famous always in the spotlight, I´d almost wish they did not see me at all...it would be so much easier '_

Then the young would be hunter spoke "something I value….like…like being able to disappear in the shadows when needed? Not wanting to stand in the spotlight, wishing not to be famous? …something like that, professor?"

Zuqian spoke "Yes, we can work with those kind of things"

Flitwick thought for a moment en said "So you want to be…Unseen, so to speak?"

Harry though about it for a while before he replied "Yes, professor"

Flitwick took the form waved his wand and asked Harry to tab the form on two places, and saw his name appear and Flitwick gave the form back to Zuqian.

Zuqian then gave Harry a ring and said "If you go hunting, wear this ring on your wand hand.

When you think you found a hunt, you can tap the first clue and speak your hunting name combined with 'starts the hunt'. Keep in mind through if you say it and there is no hunt the spell won't work for another month." Zuqian turned around and said happily "Happy hunting !" and walked away. Flitwick turned to harry and said "Well, try it!" Harry put on the ring and tapped the parchment while saying "Unseen starts the Hunt" The parchment glowed for a moment and his name shows up underneath. Flitwick tapped the parchment and said "Goldtune helps the hunt" The parchment glows and his name shows up next to Harry's

Flitwick then said "Why don't we get ice-cream while solving this?"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: This will be my first story to post online, I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes I hope my beta's have gotten them.

Thanks to my beta: Hazel006

I don't make any money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

I still hope to post about 1 chapter every 2 weeks.

A/N2: I reposted this chapter because I uploaded an version that was not beta-readed. story didn't change just some spelling and grammar mistakes were removed.

Chapter 5 Shopping in Diagon alley Part 3

*HP*

Flitwick kept his promise and treated Harry to ice-cream.

He could not believe what he saw, so many flavors not even Dudley had ever seen or tasted.

There was Swirling ice cream that had some hypnotic effect, choco-frog-ice cream (small note: don't let them escape!), ice that keeps changing color and/or taste, animated-ice cream, riddle-ice cream, and many more.

Flitwick took a combination of riddle-ice/animated-ice that was charmed to be a model of the solar system showing the sun and planets, he took a normal looking ice-cream that looked like normal soft ice, through it stood under the type of animated-ice with apple flavor.

After ice-cream was served, they took out the clues again and analyzed them line by line.  
The eyes of stone observe the trends.

Forever gazing to the beauty.

She holds the vial of endless love.

Harry murmured "stone eyes, trends, gazing to beauty and a vial of love?"

Harry than asked, "The statues have stone eyes right?"

Flitwick smiled at him and said "That's right, I would assume we need to watch for a statue looking at some form of beauty. However, Harry, what do you think beauty can mean?"

Harry thought for a moment and said "I would assume it's a person or an animal"

Flitwick gave him a praise for that and said "That's what I would assume as well, through nature could be seen as a form of beauty, there is not much nature around so yours are the most important. But you have to keep it in mind."

Flitwick took a bite from his ice-cream after answering the riddle about a planet Harry did not even know existed.

Then Flitwick looked up puzzled and said "But what would you make of trends?"

The young boy thought about it and replied "Well, I think the statue looks over some store, naturally you would assume fashion trends, but books have trends too, perhaps the kind pets sold have a trend in it. It's really a broad concept."

Flitwick nodded and smiled saying "very good".

Harry looked startled when he tried to take a bite of his ice-cream and a snake like figure came up, Flitwick laughed and told him they charm the ice-cream to look like animals and that it's safe to eat.

Harry reveled in the taste of the snake-ice-cream.

Harry looked up and said "There are not many statues here, If I remember correctly, there are a few in the square before Gringotts, at the entrance of Nockturn Alley, and in the shop of Madam Malkin's. However there is no fashion in the square, unless the peddlers have some kind of trends."

Flitwick said "I don't think it points to those, I would think about the statue in madam Malkin's but that one does not observe trends nor gazes to beauty. Also It's important to start at the right place, perhaps we missed a statue somewhere?"

Harry's ice-snake kept slithering around while he ate from it and Flitwick's kept asking questions, while the two talked some more.

Flitwick asked where Harry thought they should go first, to which he said to go to Madam Malkin's first.

Once inside, they walked over to the statue to inspect it. Harry murmured "It has stone eyes wears a red robe, perhaps the trends means in the shop and what it wears instead of at what it looks? ...It looks over to the Eeylops Owl Emporium"

Flitwick nodded and said "But there is nothing that is considerable a beauty"

Harry then said "Let take another look"

*FF*

Flitwick was pleased at the amount of effort Harry put into the hunt and found himself thinking _'He will become a great hunter, I will help him in his effort so he may become as great as his parents before him.'_

Flitwick glanced over to the confident and happy looking boy who walked out of the store in confidence and thought ' _Seeing him so happy I'm sure he will be a Ravenclaw too, the timid boy is completely gone!'_

He walked out the store and to the Eeylops Owl Emporium but before he went in he turned around to see Harry stood still halfway through.

He asked why he stopped, Harry responded "Professor the owls on the top of the store, one of them has stone eyes and is looking directly at the statue of Madam Malkin's! I also noticed that Madam Malkin's statue is holding a vial, I think that statue should hold the answer!"

Flitwick stood surprised for a moment as he realized the boy was right and had figured out the clue's faster than himself!

They went inside and casted the spell that would reveal the next hint if they were correct.

As expected the next hint came up.

 **Lost treasure of the owl master.**  
The Owl that can't fly, knows the way.

Follow the directions made of stone.

Trough it's only junk, the owls know the way.

Seeing this hint Harry began muttering again, Flitwick smiled as he thought back at James, who also muttered when he thought about the hints.

*HP*

Harry muttered "Owl that can't fly, that's the one with stone wings on top of the store"

He knows the way directions made of stone... stone his wings are made of stone perhaps they point to the right direction? But what about the junk?... The owl points towards the square before Gringgotts, perhaps there is a peddler who sells the next hint?"

Done muttering and thinking Harry told his theory to Flitwick, who smiled at him and said that was a good starting point.

They walked to the square en looked around, by now more peddlers had gathered.

Harry suddenly asked "Professor would the peddler that has this item always be here?"

Flitwick replied "Yes, a hunt must be able to be completed at all times, except when the hints give you a specific time, why?"

Harry replied "Well if that is the case then there are only 4 peddlers left to check".

Flitwick stared dumbfounded before sputtering "How so?"

Harry explained "Well of everybody here only 7 were here this morning and 3 of them are not in line with the directions of the owl."

He pointed at the 4 peddlers that fit the description.

Flitwick stood dumbfounded and said surprised "You memorized who was here in the morning?"

Harry looked to the ground as he said nervously "I have a good memory"

Flitwick having recovered from his shock decided to go along with the boy's idea as it is still his hunt.

Together they searched the for peddlers carts for clue's. One had an owl on his cart which they thought would be the next clue, but when Flitwick casted the spell he was rejected and so punished to wait a month before he could hunt again.

Seeing this Harry got nervous and started apologizing over and over again.

Until Flitwick reassured him that this did not matter as he could never hunt while the school year started and he already had much to do.

Feeling relieved that the professor was not angry, he calmed down a little and vowed to figure out the clues.

The two sat down under the dragon statue in the middle of the square, Harry murmuring about owl's and junk and the professor about different owl that cannot fly and stone directions.

They only stopped when the two already familiar red-headed twins came up with a small club.

Flitwick looked at them and said directly that he would not help them with any pranks.

The two answered in turn "We" "know" "that" "professor", "but " "we" "wondered" "if" "this" "really " "is" "a" "miniature" "version" "of" "a" "troll" "club".

And they added "you" "know" "for" "research"

Harry looked at the miniature club and to the professor who was looking doubting to the twins before saying "yes this seems like a real club made smaller by a potion, through I wonder where you would get such a thing"

Flitwick glared at the two and followed up "Seems I need to tell Molly her sons went into Nockturn Alley"

Both twins said in unison "We were not in Nockturn Alley"

Flitwick demanded to know where they got the questionable item.

The twins directly said (again in unison) "The junkshop just past Ollivander's on the left side"

Harry and Flitwick looked at each other at the same time and knew they were thinking the same thing.

He noticed the twins took this time to sneak away, but the professor had already forgotten about them.

They set off to Ollivander's and saw at the very end a small, almost invisible shop.

Behind the window, there was the strangest combination of items.

Broken wands, watches, rings, feathers, some boxes and even some muggle items.

They walked in to look at the random items being sold.

Various broken items beyond normal means of repair, some antiques, and worst of all, there were out of date potions.

Further in, he saw stuffed animals charmed to move, he quickly retreated his hand from petting a little lion when it tried to bite him.

The owner yelled from the back "They listen to the one who buys them and I ordered them to bite everyone. Buy one and it will no longer attack you!'

Harry looked at Flitwick, who then said "Don't ask for information directly, they will not give it if they know you're on a hunt."

Harry nodded and yelled since there was nobody to be seen "Do you have anything concerning birds?" He added after a thought "A souvenir for a friend who recently lost his pet"

The voice answered "We got a few eagles, two owls a black and a yellow one" at which Harry thought _'a Yellow owl?'_

The voice continued "Three ducks, 15 fly's and one pterodactyl, though the last two are not really birds."

Harry thanked the man and went to find the owls. Searching through the animated plush, some toy animals from various materials, both muggle and magical, they found the Yellow and the black owl.

They looked at the owls but they did not seem to be the ones, when he said that to Professor Flitwick, the man agreed and explained that the man would never have mentioned the owls if they were made for a hunt.

Flitwick then said "I don't think this shop holds the answer" and walked out.

The young hunter set out to follow when his eye fell on a small muggle machine that looked like an owl.

He went to pick it up and saw a two compasses in forms of owls, the hint echoed through his mind ' _Through it's only junk, the owls know the way.'_

Flitwick came back in and stared at the compasses in his hands, and said "Well done!" I completely missed that."

Harry looked up sad and said, Yes I think this is the next clue.

But I don't have the money to buy them.

The owner yelled from the back of the store "Not my items not my concern sunny!"

Harry looked up and casted the spell as Flitwick could no longer do it himself.

After a tense moment the two owls lid up and opened up.

He read out loud

 **Lost treasure of the owl master. (part 3.1)**

The ears of stone, hear the cry's.

The owls hear it's children's home.

 **Lost treasure of the owl master. (part 3.2)**

Not in pewter or brass, nor even copper.  
snow made its home of gold.

Flitwick spoke "I think we are looking for baby owls in a nest made of gold."

And added "However it must be close to the owl shop because the owls hear it's home"

Harry nodded and said "Through it could mean these owls, there is nothing here, and I remember an owl on the shop with stone ears"

They went back to the Eeylops Owl Emporium and looked around.

Flitwick then said surprised "Your right there is a owl with stone ears, I never noticed"

Harry looked around and murmured "pewter, brass, copper, gold"

After a moment Harry said "I don't see anything that would carry all those metals"

The professor smiled at him and said "I think I can help you there, just down the road is Potage's Cauldron Shop."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled and went off to Potage's Cauldron Shop.

Once there Flitwick stopped him from walking in and said "Resist asking things that makes it obvious that your hunting. This hunt looks like some kind of revenge action, we are nearing the end so if this man finds out your hunting he might stop you or send you to the wrong place."

Harry listened and nodded but already knew he could not ask after the hunt so he walked in searching for a golden nest.

Entering the shop he looked around, while Flitwick followed behind him.

Picking the first golden cauldron he saw he walked up en peered inside.

After the third cauldron the shop owner came up and asked irritated what he thought he was doing.

Looking for an excuse he thought about what he could be doing looking inside a cauldron.

He thought back at the potions book and the recipes that made him thinking of cooking at the Dursleys.

Thinking about cooking he said "I remember pots like this with markings on the inside".

The man replied angry "They are cauldrons not pots!  
He continued with a sneer "There are some versions with markings on the inside in the back, through their use is forbidden at Hogwarts."

An owl then swooped in with a letter tied to its paw.

Harry seeing the owl took his chance and said with fake excitement "I did not know you had owls here!"

The man sneered at him and said "I don't have owls here!, this one is not mine.

Harry watched the man closely looking at his pupils.

He had learned that the Dursleys often kept their face perfect as they lied to him, but the pupils would always show when someone lied.

Seeing the man spoke the truth, he decided to narrow down the question.

"You have the owls from other people here?"  
The man replied "No you daft boy I don't have the owls of others here, they only come to drop off an order"

The man finished "Honestly, didn't your parents teach you anything?"

Harry noted the man had spoken the truth again, and knew there were no owls in the shop.

Flitwick took it to him to calm the angry man and told him Harry was muggleborn and had yet to be told some things.

The man calmed down and asked if they needed anything.

Harry feeling a little mean acted scared and said pulling Flitwicks robes. "I don't need the golden cauldron anymore, can we go and get some ice-cream?"

Flitwick looked down to him surprised and he gave the professor a quick wink.

Flitwick seems to have gotten the clue as he excused them and they left the shop together.

A glance back conformed that the man was indeed feeling guilty at scaring away a child and a customer, Harry smirked for a moment, feeling pleased with himself.

Once outside, Harry turned to the small professor and said, "The man sounded truthful and I think it would be hard to hide owls in a cauldron that could be sold.

Flitwick then said "Well don't think we are searching for owls but for eggs."

Harry turned around and looked at the professor and said "But eggs don't make sounds yet"

Flitwick replied "But they do, from very early on the young owls make noise from within the eggs, We just need to find a golden nest"

Harry smiled as he looked past the professor, pointed at the golden cauldron above the shop and said "In there?"

Flitwick turned around and nodded while saying "That could be... Let's see."  
Flitwick whipped out his wand and casted "Wingardium Leviosa".

The Cauldron came floating down and they looked inside, seeing the eggs lying in the shops icon .

When the shop owner came out angry Flitwick said "Quickly cast the spell to end the hunt"

Harry did so and the light flashed to indicate they were right.

Flitwick turned to the angry shop owner and said "Seems like your shop Icon held the last piece of our hunt. Of course I will repair your shop, and I trust there will be no problem right?"

Flitwick gently levitated the golden cauldron back to its place.

Harry saw the owner was angry, but could not do anything as quite a crowd had gathered.

They walked back to Eeylops Owl Emporium and he asked the professor "Will I learn that as well? I can now get that beautiful owl right?"

He bombarded Flitwick with questions and the professor answered them all till they walked into the shop, the eggs floating safely behind them.

They entered the shop and waited by his prize, as they waited, Harry started feeling anxious as he worried that he might not get the prize after all the work.

It would not be the first time work did not pay off, but vowed that he would not look disappointed when it would happened.

After a while, the shop owner came back and asked if he could help them as normal before he fell silent, he looked at them and to the eggs his eyes darting back and forth.

Sometime later he stammered "y..y.." and then blurted out "You solved it already?"

Flitwick and Harry smiled and nodded.

The man invited them for tea, wanting to know every detail.

Harry was surprised to note that Flitwick gave him credit for what he had done.

Sometime later after many praises from both Flitwick and the shop owner the man ended their tea party and said "Well I think you deserve a prize now"

They got up and Harry started to feel hopeful despite his mind telling him not to.

Arriving at the white owl the man explained "The eggs you brought me are hers, she cannot care for them without her mate who regrettably died. She is a rare type of owl who is strong and quite intelligent for an owl, she can understand human language and can be used for sending letters or small to medium packages"

Harry felt sorry for the owl thinking she would never see her baby's grow up.

He replied "But if I take her she won't see her children, I can't do that!" 

The man answered that owl baby's never stay long with the mother and that it was not weird the owl had chosen the man to care for her babies, because if she knows they are cared for she will see them fly out there someday which is her only dream concerning her babies.

The man explained her further needs and gave Harry a supply of food and a cage.

They politely thanked the man and left the shop.

He could hardly believe he had actually gotten the owl named Hedwig.

It had gotten pretty late but he had gotten everything he needed.

Flitwick gave him some pocket money for on the train ride and congratulated him on his responsible use of money. After that the small professor apprirated the two of them back to the living room of Miss Figg's.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This will be my first story to post online, I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes I hope my beta's have gotten them.

Thanks to my beta: Hazel006

I don't make any money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

I still hope to post about 1 chapter every 2 weeks. I know I'm very late and missed my soft-deadline. I just forgot to post it..., just to let you know I'm not letting this story go, and if I would I would tell you all.

Enjoy !

 **Chapter 6: To Hogwarts!**

Flitwick and Harry landed in the living room of Mrs. Figg.

Flitwick unshrunk Harry's items and gave them to Harry who directly took the items to the guest room.

asked if Flitwick wanted to stay for dinner which he did.

Harry started to cook dinner for three while Mrs. Figg and Flitwick talked.

Harry started to think about his day and how to make sure his stuff did not get burned.

With fear he realized he would have to confront his aunt and uncle with his magical talent and the school.

When Harry brought the food to the table he decided that he needed proof for his relatives.

That combined with the fact that his school would be paid for, meaning they did not have to pay for any of his and he would bother them no more with the exception of the holidays when he would be returned, should make it amendable for his relatives.

They all took their seats and started to eat. Just when Harry wanted to ask Professor Flitwick for some letter of proof for his enrolment, the professor spoke himself. "Harry I can hardly believe you made this!, It tastes great."

Harry thanked the professor in surprise and forgot what he was about to ask.

Flitwick smiled and started to talk to Mrs. Figg about her Kneazles, thought she continued to say they were just normal cats, Flitwick corrected her about it.

Mrs. Figg excused herself to Flitwick and told him it's hard to remember to not speak as if she spoke to another muggle.

Their conversation about cats (kneazels) continued throughout dinner.

At some point all food was gone and both Flitwick and Mrs. Figg thanked Harry for the delicious meal.

Harry looked as Flitwick used magic to clean everything up, still thinking about how to ask for help with his relatives without telling the professor everything.

Flitwick thanked Mrs. Figg for her hospitality and Harry realized this was his last chance... so He spoke nervously "Professor, uuum Could you help me with one more thing?"

Flitwick turned around and spoke, "Of course, what do you need?"

"Well Professor, I need something to proof my aunt and uncle the existence of our school and world."

Flitwick looked in surprise to Harry and said, "Well I don't think you need more than the letter you received, also you aunt knows of our world already." "However if you need more help, Just write me a letter and send it off with your Owl"

Harry blinked in surprise and said "My aunt knows?"

Flitwick replied "Yes, I'm surprised she never told you about magic. But Headmaster Dumbledore did ask her to rise you as her own, that must have made your education purely muggle, so if you want to know anything about our world, just write me a letter with your questions oke?"

Harry nodded and thanked the professor after which the professor turned on the spot and disapparated.

Harry did not trust the Dursleys so he decided he would hide his trunk and all the items from Hogwarts in the tree at the park again.

That night he left everything in the tree and prayed nobody would find it, the owl seemed surprised and stayed on top of his cage.

Harry told it he would be back soon, to which the owl Hooted happily.

The next morning after making breakfast Vernon came and picked up Harry.

He did his chores as he had to and at dinner where he hardly got the leftovers decided to give it a try.

He went to his aunt first as Dudley and Vernon where watching Tv and you should **never** bother them with that.

"uuum aunt petunia"  
"What is it" she snapped.

"I'm told you know of Hogwarts?" He said timidly, and continued with a little more confidence "If you would let me go there you would not need to see me most of the year, and the school is all paid for so I would take less of your money!"

The silence continued for a while and Harry grew more scared as it continued.

Then she said, " **Never** mention that school here again, I will speak to Vernon about it"  
Harry thanked her, gave her the letter (that said cupboard under the stairs) and left.

He did not see her scared reaction when she read to where the letter was addressed.

Later that night he heard Vernon Scream and curse but no punishments ever came.

The next morning after he cooked breakfast he was called apart by aunt petunia.

She told him that he was to take Dudley's second bedroom and sleep there from now on.

She also asked how he was supposed to get supplies, he told her he already got them.

She looked at him weirdly before she snapped "as long as you don't practice any of that in **here!"**

"Vernon will drive you to Kingscross Station and pick you up when you come back. now do your chores!"

"Yes aunt Petunia" he replied happily, he had looked into her eyes and saw she was meaning it and not lying as he would expect. Still not trusting it he only brought a book that was not on the list he **had** to have for school and brought that to his room for reading.

After he was sure he indeed was allowed his own stuff he brought his whole trunk to his room making sure the money was well hidden.

Reading ahead and making sure he knew all the books could teach him.

When he was kicked out of the house he would practice his wand movements with a stick he took from the playgrounds.

For some reason he was also allowed to eat with them like the rest, he thought it strange but never said anything about it and his aunt and uncle seemed to keep it that way.

He still needed to do his chores though but that was nothing, and not something he expected to change because they were just too lazy.

The weeks till school went by peacefully, Vernon once beat him up after Dudley set him up again, telling he broke his toys, that were as always already broken.

After that one beating he heard his aunt and uncle talking about him and the punishments.

He learned that they were not afraid of him but of what the magical community would do if they found out about their treatment of him.

Not that they turned nice or something, but he did get fed more often and less beatings.

Before Vernon took him to the station they warned him not to speak of their treatment (abuse). Because they would know and punish him.

After that he made breakfast and gathered his things, knowing Hedwig would follow the car he got in and they drove off.

He was practically thrown out of the car and left alone.

He went to Parron 9.3/4 and met up with another family clearly of magical heritage since the parents had wands, all other people however did not seem to notice this huge family of red heads getting ready to go though the wall.

He nervously walked up to them which must have been noticeable since they directly introduced themselves and began to help him get through the wall.

And he introduced himself as Harry without saying his last name

He remembered the redheaded twins form Diagon alley, and promptly declined all candy they tried to give him, even before he was warned about them.

Ron and Harry boarded the train and found themselves an compartment.

When seated Harry relaxed and sighted as he carded his hand through his hair.

Ron saw his scar and yelled out in surprise, "You're Harry Potter!, Mate why didn't you tell me?"

Harry sighted and told him some useless excuse about forgetting to mention it.

Harry noticed his attitude changed quite drastically as if he now was someone to impress.

Ron than started to ask a lot of questions which he would answer with lies half-truths and or dodging the question completely.

It was only when harry could not answer the question of which house he thought he would get into that he realized harry did not have all answers.

So Ron explained proudly to Harry the four housed and stated:

I'm Going to Gryffindor, the best house where all the brave and heroic people go.

Next you got Ravenclaw, The smart people who love books go there, pretty boring.

To Slytherin are where all the evil, slimy people, go like you-know-who who came from there, you should stay clear from them.

and Hufflepuff is well... the rest I guess.

Harry Listened and thought ' _This cannot be true, you cannot categorize people like that..._

The more Ron talked, the less interested he became, the boy was stupid as a rock by his guess, and the only topic he could have a normal (somewhat intelligent) conversation about was Quidditch, which he made sure to talk a lot about.

Just when he thought he could not handle any more stupidity someone entered their compartment. Two boys one slender with sleek white-blond hair and gray eyes, he look a little pale and there was a smirk on his face.

The other boy was tall, thin with black hair who stood proud behind the other boy, and no emotions on his face at all.

The boy with a smirk on his face spoke clearly and dignified "I heard Harry Potter was on this train?"

Ron looked at the boy´s and said angrily "Shove it Malfoy, you're not welcome here"

Harry looked to Ron in surprise not liking that Ron was choosing who could enter this compartment.

Malfoy, turned to Ron and said "I can guess who you are, red hair, second-hand robes, freckles on your face, you must be a Weasley" he sneered.

Harry thought and decided to introduce himself, it was not like he could hide who he was, and Ron was boring him to death, so he spoke to the boy "I'm Harry Potter, who might you be?"

Draco turned to Harry and said "Draco Malfoy, you know some families are better than others, and you should choose carefully who you befriend, I can help you with that"

"Don't trust the slimy git," Ron blabbed. "Every member of his family have gone to Slytherin."

Harry ignored Ron and said "How do you mean that?"

Draco seemed surprised for a moment before the smirk came back "Well Pure-bloods are better than half-blood who are better than Muggle-borns"

Harry thought for a moment and said "When are you considered Pure-blood , half-blood or muggle-born then?"

Draco continued his explanations while the boy behind him just observed. "it's all in your blood, when you have no muggle's in your blood it's pure, one muggle then you're a half-blood when your born from two muggle's your muggle-born"

Harry thought for a while _'pure-blood better then half- or muggle-born?, Ron here is a pure-blood but stupid as a rock, how the hell can he be better than half-bloods?, it's not hard to be more intelligent. I don't see how he could be better than me or anyone else._

 _Also I'm half-blood but I somehow defeated Voldemort who was a pure-blood._

After thinking for a while Harry spoke "How are pure-bloods better then?, is it in their magical strength?, if so how did I beat Voldemort as a half-blood when he is a pure-blood"

Everybody in his company went deadly silent, Draco's companion spoke first as he said "Potter, nobody used his name, we call him he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who"

Draco added to it "Nobody knows how or why you beat him, that's why you are famous."

Harry thought about it for a while and decided to use something he read in [Magical History: the 21th Century] "Well if pure-bloods are always better than how come one of the strongest and most revered wizards of this time Albus Dumbledore who is our headmaster and defeated Dark Lord Grindelwald who was a pure-blood I might add, is in fact a half-blood?"

Draco and his companion stayed silent, they could see Harry was really interested in the answer. Ron butted in "Because blood-purity is a load if bull"

Draco answered hotly "Shut up you blood-traitor!"

Harry decided that even though Ron was stupid he might be on to something here, it did not add up, it was not logical, however Ron was without a doubt stupid and he did not want to insult the more intelligent Draco who came to see him.

So Harry decided to break up the fight "Draco how about we speak again later, and you leave for now?, I'm curious about this blood-purity thing but I don't think this would be the right place to discuss it"

Draco stopped his fight with Ron and replied "Very well Harry Potter, we will speak later, come on Theodore, let's get back to our apartment."

The two left and he was once again alone with Ron,

Just after that a lady came by with a cart with goods, Harry not having that much chance to eat candy bought a little bit, however with the look from Ron he found himself almost forced to share even though he did not want to.

Ron ate most of his candy and also took the frog chocolate cards.

Harry however did not say anything not wanting to alienate himself already, and not knowing how many would actually want to talk to him.

At that point another boy and girl came though asking if they had seen a toad.

He asked what kind of toad after Ron commented unhelpfully that he did not see any slimy toads, only chocolate frogs.

The girl asked the other boy she called Neville to describe the toad.

Neville described Trevor and told them he disappeared often, but he did not know if it was because he forgot where he put him or if the toad just runs away.

He decided to take pity in the boy and volunteered to help searching.

Ron looked at him like he lost his mind, but he didn't care since he didn't want to see the red head right now.

Harry got up and searched helped searching for the toad, after a while they found him near the toilets and they started to go back to their compartment.

While walking Harry asked the two if they could describe the four houses to him.

Neville spoke first "Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw for the intelligent bookish people, Huffelpuff for those who are loyal, and Slytherin is those with ambition."

Hermione added "Almost correct as stated in A history of Hogwarts,

Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, chivalry, courage, strength of will, honor, courteous and the just. Its emblematic animal is the lion.

Hufflepuff values dedication, kindness, tolerance, hard work, patience, loyalty, fair play and those unafraid of toil in its members. Its emblematic animal is the badger.

Ravenclaw values intelligence, wisdom, creativity, originality, wit, acceptance and individuality. Its emblematic animal is the eagle.

Slytherin house values house values resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, leadership, self-preservation, determination, cleverness, fraternity and power. was founded by Salazar Slytherin and Its emblematic animal is the serpent".

Harry nearly hit his head, stupid, one of the two books he had not read yet, and it was right there in it, it also proved that Ron was wrong.

Harry invited them into their compartment to the annoyance of Ron, he however accepted it since they were not Slytherin. at which Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione took the seat next to Ron, while Harry sat opposite of her. Neville sat next to Harry facing Ron.

They talked for a while and he found that Hermione countered Ron's stupidity quite nicely. Neville was a little shy but he could not blame him, it was that he had learned that such behavior made that other kids stayed away from you and it kept you alone.

He had learned that Neville thought he would go to Hufflepuff, surprisingly Hermione wanted any house except Ravenclaw, stating that she wants to be more than just book-smarts.

Just when They asked what house He thought he would be in and Ron stating he **had** to be a Gryffindor, the compartment door opened and two people stood there.

A girl with black hair in a ponytail a bit small just taller than Harry himself and very bright crystal blue eyes.

And a boy light brown hair, quite a bit taller than himself somewhat sturdy build brown eyes.

The girl spoke firmly, "A few higher years kicked us out of our compartment, could we join yours?"

Looking around he though there was enough room, and told the two so.

They introduced themselves, Ron a bit grumpy, and Neville a tad shy.

He ignored Ron and started to talk about Hogwarts, at some point he asked how everybody was placed into houses.

Ron answered that you had to fight a troll, and seemed quite sure of himself.

He looked to the others and Hermione spoke up "And where did you get that ?, there is nothing about it in any books and how you are sorted is kept secret for all first years".

Ron looked annoyed at being questioned and said hotly "My brothers told me, they are third years now so they know."

Hermione answered pointedly "Yeah just like that spell they told you, which does not work and is clearly a fake".

Ron cried out "You only say that because you could not cast it!"

The bickering continued until Hermione told them they were nearing Hogwarts and they should get dressed for school

Hermione and Sue went to the restroom, it was decided that they could dress here too.

The boy's took out their uniforms and dressed themselves while the girls were at the restroom.

The girls came back a little later while Neville was still putting on his necktie.

Sue Li helped him, while Neville flushed thanked her and hastily putted on his robes.

They spend the last few moments looking out the window while the trains stopped.

A perfect came by and they left the compartment to join a long line slowly going out of the train... To Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: This will be my first story to post online, I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes I hope my beta's have gotten them.

Thanks to my beta: Hazel006

I don´t make any money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

I still hope to post about 1 chapter every 2 weeks, but it has been getting tougher and tougher, other fic idea's pop up in my mind begging me to write them, and my buffer chapters are gone.

That said, I wonder what you guy's and girls think of my sorting ^^, enjoy!

 **Chapter 7 The Sorting**

Harry, Neville, Terry, Ron, Sue and Hermione finally got outside the train.

A very big man was calling all first years to him telling them to get into the boats with four of them in a boat.

Harry went into the boat with Sue Li, Terry Boot and Hermione granger.

He saw Ron looking at him with disappointment before he steps into another boat with Neville and a girl and a guy whom he didn't know.

The big man came to their boat and kicked it off from where it seemed to sail on its own.

They floated through a path between the trees, there were fireflies flying around them as they floated on the small canal between the trees.

The four of them started to talk about the sorting Sue Li thought she would be a Huffelpuff, Terry Boot thought he would be a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger thought she would be a Ravenclaw.

Just as he wanted to say where he thought he would go the boat turned around and a grand castle came to view.

All four of them were stunned silent as they stared at the magical castle their conversation completely forgotten.

It stood at the other side of the lake that stretched out before them.

Just as the four of them started to get over their shock a huge tentacle came up on their left.

They saw the big man on a boat nearby and tossing in something that had to be food as a giant squid came up with a lot of splashing.

They watched transfixed at the large man feeding the gigantic squid.

The boat just kept on floating around as they slowly floated past the squid and a group of mermaid statues came to view.

The mermaids danced a complicated geography and spewed water into the sky, creating beautiful rainbow's. The four watched the magical performance as they drifted closer.

They were just turning around the mermaids drifting a bit from the edge of the lake when a huge stone dragon arose from the lake, spewing fire, into the air.

The dragon lost a lot of its scare because of the one lone flower growing on its head.

The dragon was green because of the huge amount of algae on the dragon

It kept spewing fire as the mermaids spewed water on the dragon, that slowly washed off the algae on the dragon revealing beautiful stone scales in the four house colors.

Hermione regained her footing as she told the rest that she read about the dragon that comes up every evening before sunset and every morning just before sunrise.

It was supposed to be made for the schools motto 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' which is Latin for don't tickle a sleeping dragon. It was never verified if the founders made the dragon or not, but it has been here for a very long time.

They passed the dragon and drifted the last bit to the castle.

Where all the boat's were gathering, slowly the boats arrived and a big group of students gathered in front of the gates.

The doors swung open, and a tall stern woman in emerald-green robes stood there.

In moments she was ordering all first years to gather in two lines, everybody got into the line quite quickly.

She called everybody in and told them to go into the Great Hall, once in Harry looked around in wonder. The great Hall was huge and on the dome overhead he could see the stars and the moon shining. Four long tables stood in the hall with students of all years on it.

The stern woman called Professor McGonagall left in order to get something after telling them to stay there until the sorting started.

While waiting an awful smell entered the room, and shortly after a young man with red hair en freckles, that Harry identified as Fred or George from their meeting in Diagon Alley came into the Great Hall.

"Hello firsties, your sorting will begin in a few moments" Said the young wizard to everyone in the Great Hall. Some people began snickering, others were gagging over the horrid smell.

"Please proof yourselves by beating this troll" The young redhead told them.

Only moments later the source of that smell entered the Great Hall. A big green smelling and stupid looking thing came walking in with a Giant club on his shoulder. It was easy two meters tall. The green skin was rough looking and if one looked carefully it was also a little shiny. The troll looked scary enough though.

It set its eyes on the group of children and then set into a run (as far as such a beast could run that is). The group of children started to panic as the troll came closer. Many of them were stepping back or scrambling to the side.

The young wizard's mind went into overdrive. _'I could run or I can fight... Perhaps I can cast a spell on it, I've read about a few spells, fire making charm incendio, and a light making spell Lumos.' These charms seemed useful in everyday life, but both seemed an odd choice against a Troll. Well fire scares away many animals perhaps it would work against a Troll too?'_

Having decided Harry took his wand as he aimed at the troll that was coming closer and closer.

The troll had lifted his club into the air readying himself for his first attack. Several students started firing spells at it, and most of them failing badly at it, a few spells flew at but those missed or crashed against a blue transparent shield. By now quite a few students had fainted behind and in front of them.

The young wizard made the wand movement he remembered in his book and called out the spell " _Incendio_ ". The spell failed... At that point the teachers had drawn their wand's and ware just about to intervene when the Young redhead yelled "Finite Incantatem".

The troll transformed on the spot turning into the other redhead he had seen in Diagon Alley.

The stern professor reentered the room as the Headmaster asked in a very sweet voice that also spelled doom for the two "May I ask what the meaning of this was, next to scaring several students half to death"

The two school clowns suddenly looked very pale, but began to speak as reversed

"Well" "dear" "Headmaster", "we" "made" "our" "own" "sorting".

"Those" "who" "stepped" "aside" "belong" "to" "Ravenclaw", "Those" "who" "stepped" "backwards" "belong" "with" "Slytherin." "Huffelpuff" "has" "the" "fainted" "ones," "and" "whom" "stood" "their" "grounds" "belong" "to" "Gryffindor. " The two redheaded boys said switching every word.

"Really? " The headmaster said then he waved his hand and everyone got a small orb above his head.

"Well let's see how correct you are, for every wrong call you made you will serve two days detention with filch our caretaker and one week with the head of house the student really end up with". The Headmaster said with clear amusements in his voice.

The looks on their faces spoke volumes thinking they might have gone too far.

The Stern professor was just done waking everybody and turned around to speak to the rest. "Please reform the lines we had made before this interruption, and Fred and George meet me in my office after the feast" she said sternly.

The professor gave a wave with her wand and created a stool out of nothing and placed a hat on it. Shortly after that the hat split open and began singing.

* * *

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

* * *

When the hat was done singing McGonagall started calling everyone up.

One by one they got called up. the first being Hanna Abbot, surprisingly the colored orb above her head was confirmed and Fred en George had one correct.

Next was Susan Bones whom had a red orb for Gryffindor above her head. The pleased looks on the faces of the school clowns quickly disappeared when the hat called out Huffelpuff!

Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Michel Corner, Septhen Cornfoot came by and all of those were guessed correctly by the two. Grudgingly everybody was getting impressed by the joke and how correct they were so far... then came Vincent Crabbe whom had fainted and got sorted into Slytherin.

It went well again for a while till Gregory Goyle and Hermione Granger, whose orbs said Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw but ended up in Slytherin and Gryffindor.

A while later the next mistakes came up with Neville Longbottom and Ernest Macmillian, whose orbs said Slytherin and Ravenclaw but ended up in Gryffindor and Huffelpuff.

They had a few good hits again until Padma Patil whom´s orb was blue for Slytherin but went to Ravenclaw.

So far they had seven wrong, Harry knew he was told to be a Gryffindor as he stood his ground and tried to fight the "troll". He wondered what the hat would say about him, would he really be a Gryffindor? Ron had said that on the train, but what did he know ?

Stupid as a rock, and the orb above his head had been wrong before.

He decided he would just have to wait to what the stuffy hat would say.

"Harry Potter" The stern Professor called loudly.

The whole hall went quiet... and Harry didn't like it one bit, all the eyes of the great hall were pointed at him, and not in the same way they watched the others get sorted.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and walked up to the stool sat down and took a look at the great hall, everyone was watching him.

Suddenly everything went black as the hat was placed on his head.

He calmed down now he could not see the Great Hall and all the eyes staring at him.

suddenly he heard a voice in his head, which he quickly recognized as the sorting hat.

" _Harry Potter, I've been waiting to sort you. It seems only yesterday that I sorted James Potter en Lily Evens._

Silently he wondered about their sorting, which the hat of course picked up as it was reading his mind.

" _I can tell you of their sorting you know. They have died so I'm no longer kept to secrecy about their sorting. You want me to tell you about them before I sort you into Gryffindor?_ The sorting hat answered in his mind.

Harry not knowing much of his parents, loved to hear such a thing.

'W _ell James Potter as a young child was brave and dreams of adventures. Would go through hell and back to see justice done... for a girl that is. too bad that attitude would not extend beyond woman, and his friends. He also was stubborn to a fault. he also had a creative side was very loyal and hardworking. The last of which was hard to find in a pureblood not going to_ _Slytherin. I wonder whether he ever brought out the leadership qualities he possessed buried deep within him. I had to choose for him between Huffelpuff and Gryffindor. Eventually, I choose the second purely on his insane stubbornness and knightly attitude to women.'_

Harry Listened to the hat talking about his father. He knew his father was a Gryffindor but to think he could have gone to Huffelpuff was kinda a surprise. he wondered if everybody had those kind of secondary houses, he assumed it was because he knew Herminie refused Revenclaw even though she clearly belonged there.

The hat noticed his question and also gave his own answer. _'It's hard to find someone who has qualities of only one house, near to impossible even, it's far more likely to find someone who has qualities in two or three houses... qualities from all four houses in one person is quite rare though. Your mother Lily Evens is a fine example of one who would do well in three different houses. She was loyal, hardworking, very tolerant of anybody except bully's, but most of all very kind. I would have placed her in Hufflepuff without issue. However she was also creative, intelligent, witty, very accepting and not afraid to be different. I had a hard time choosing. Till she asked me if there was anywhere else I could place her. So my eye fell on Gryffindor as she was just, daring had courage and she was stubborn like hell. But I told her she clearly belonged to one of the other two.'_

Hearing that Harry wondered why she had gone to Gryffindor than, The hat had chosen right? The hat answered the question Harry hat formed in his head.

'E _ven if I have chosen if one really wants something else I will take that suggestion. Like Lily, she wished to develop herself and since she already had the qualities of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff she wanted me to put her into Slytherin or Gryffindor. Therefore I complied to her wishes to place her into Gryffindor._

Harry than wondered what qualities he had next Gryffindor, it was then something odd happened, at least for the hat. ' _Your qualities huh, now I actively think about it... why would I place you in Gryffindor? you're courageous and stubborn. Not quite what we would look for in a Gryffindor. mmm lets see Hufflepuff ? Your patient and you can be loyal ... if they deserve it. you're also hardworking but only out of necessity._

Harry then knew the hat knew how he was treated and started to panic. It was the hat however who calmed him down as it could speak to him in his mind though his own panicing thoughts. _'Don't worry I won't, and even cannot tell anyone about anything I read inside your head. Not until you die.'_

Outside the hat the Great Hall was getting restless, it was taking quite a while now and the hat had not said anything yet. Once Harry had calmed down he his thoughts wondered back to what house would fit him. _'Well I'm here to find that answer am I not? So let's continue. Huffelpuff and Gryffindor are out, unless you really want to, but I know your only attachment to those are your parents._

Harry agreed to the hat especially when he realized Gryffindor would mean putting up with Ron's stupidity and he had no wishes to help the two clowns. _'Well it leaves Slytherin and Ravenclaw, you're ambitious resourceful, cunning have an health amount of self-preservation but you're not much of a leader. This could make it hard for you in there with your reputation.'_

The young boy wondered why his reputation would make it harder for him, and like always the hat answered. _'Well your famous and that in itself would give you some power. The ambitious ones would use you for that power if you are unable to rise to the top. I believe you have done much out of necessity so I think you would make it... eventually. I think that in Slytherin you would be great'_

Harry thought about that, Slytherin would make him great, but he would have to use that damn fame of his. He thought then about Ravenclaw, The nice professor whom helped him in Diagon Alley, about Terry Boot and Sue Li whom were nice, he did not know if he could call them friends but he did like them somewhat unlike Draco Malfoy or Ron Weasley. He also thought about his mother whom had almost been a Ravenclaw. Huffelpuff was out of the question, Gyffindor too Would he do well in Ravenclaw? The house his mother could have belonged to?

As always the hat answered the mental question. _'Well you're witty, creative, accepting of those different, intelligent and quite wise too. As a Ravenclaw you could just retreat into your books when your fame get to bad... I see your intellectual progress is also hampered in the past and that some wanted to use you for it. I can also see it didn't stop you either, you creatively tried to go on in your own way... Yes this will be best for you."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

In the Great Hall almost everybody jumped a bit from despite waiting and anticipating that the hat would speak, they all were so focused on it they were actually needed a few second to comprehend what was said.

A few seconds later the whole Ravenclaw table started cheering. Harry walked towards the table as the other had done before him and sat down next to Terry Boot and across Sue Li whom had evidently saved him a spot.

**AD**

Albus Dumbledore sat at the Head table waiting for Minerva to start the sorting. He was rather pleased with himself. Flitwick had told him Harry was doing fine, and seemed to have a bright brain.

Of course it was rather worrying when Flitwick told him Harry might end up a Ravenclaw, after all he needed a hero, and hero's are brave, just and honorable. Not deep thinkers and readers. However he had solved that little issue before coming down here by the way of putting a compulsion charm on the Sorting hat. It had never been successfully done before, and to make it activate upon the boy's very name was difficult. But he'd done it and that would make sure the boy went were he needed to go. For when you are surrounded by brave and honorable friends they rub off on you and the traits will grow on you in time.

Then the twins decided to but in again with one of their jokes. He could not be to angry however seeing the Harry bravely standing his ground against the fake troll. He was just to delighted to see the red orb above Harry's head. and decided to give a mild punishment to the boys.

Minerva Called Harry Potter up, and He felt the pull on his magic notifying him the magic just activated. The first thought of the head would be of Gryffindor and he would not think about why he would place the boy there. Not that it was needed, seeing the clear brave performance just seconds ago.

Albus took a look to his DADA teacher and smiled satisfied at the idea that his plans were folding out perfectly. As the time drew on he began to worry that the hat could not make a decision while effected by his charm, did the makers protect it against such?

No the charm did not exist at the time and he could still feel the pull of the charm on his magic, had the charm bounced at some protection he would feel it in his magic.

He just had to wait a bit longer for the hat to give in to the compuls...

"RAVENCLAW"

Dumbledore sat there shocked, through outward he showed nothing. Ravenclaw? But the compulsion charm was working. Had the boy argued with the hat ? What did the hat think he saw in the young boy, he was a hero and brave. Picking a lemon drop from his robes and placing it in his mouth he came to his conclusion.

The Sorting Hat had made a mistake, even the best of magic's fail after some time. and the hat was not infallible. He did not need to change his plans for this minor inconvenience. Harry would defeat Voldemort resting at the back of Quirrel's head.

He would guide Harry to save the wizarding world once again. he was sure of it. and he placed another lemon drop in his mouth.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: This will be my first story to post online, I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes I hope my beta's have gotten them.

Thanks to my beta: Hazel006

I don´t make any money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

I still hope to post about 1 chapter every 2 weeks, but it has been getting tougher and tougher, other fic idea's pop up in my mind begging me to write them, and my buffer chapters are gone.

That said, I wonder what you guy's and girls think of my sorting ^^, enjoy!

 **Chapter 8 Settling in Revenclaw**

After Harry was sorted in Ravenclaw they sorted the rest of the students, at the end Fred en George Weasley had gotten 16 days detention with Filch, which he learned meant scrubbing the floors without magic (made him think of his day by day tasks at the Dursleys) and 2 weeks detention from every head of house in Hogwarts.

It was stated that this was their biggest detention and they had ever gotten, also it was a record for the quickest detention ever since the school year just started.

Weirdly enough they were proud of it, less happy they were about the fact their mother came to school.

They had a huge feast and Harry ate his fill after he noticed everybody else just took the food and ate.

After the feast the Ravenclaw prefects took all the first year claws up to the Ravenclaw Tower.

In front of the door they told the group about the door to Ravenclaw. "The door in front of you is the entrance to our Common room, the knocker there" They pointed to the bronze eagle-shaped knocker "Gives an riddle, theory or question every day". The Ravenclaws continued.

Michal Corner as Harry remembered him then asked "But what if we don't know it yet"

The prefects answered smoothly "You don't necessarily need to know the answer you need to explain your reasoning to the knocker. Sometimes you will find a small group of students trying to solve the question, it's a great way to meet Ravenclaws of another year and learn from them. It's less convenient if you forgot something in the dorms so best to check if you everything you need! Now let's see the question from today" The Ravenclaw prefects said as they turned to the eagle-shaped knocker.

They stepped towards the knocker that came to life and asked one question. "A man has been poisoned, There are five potion phials in front of him. One of the five phials is the antidote, two contain the very poison he's been poisoned with, one brings sleep in which you die in peace, and the last one brings instant death."

The knocker went silent, and the prefects explained "Some riddles give you more hints as you wait, first few will be told pretty quickly as you cannot solve it with less than five hints"

At this the other prefect corrected him "I believe this one can be done in four hints but it's a bit more tricky"

At that point, the knocker gave the first hint "The poisons are separated by one phial." The prefects told the group in no uncertain terms that they would have to, at least, try to solve the riddle.

Harry started to think ' _if there is one phial between the poisons than there are three ways the poisons can be placed. First and third phial, second and forth phial or third and fifth phial.´_ Harry had quickly drawn his conclusions on a piece of paper. But knew he needed more hint's, there were too many unknowns.

He looked around and saw a few others write down the hints as well. Just as he saw Terry and Sue discussing the hints the knocker spoke again "The potion of sleep and the potion of death reside next to poison."

The young hunter began writing down his thoughts ' _sleep and death next to poison, I'll add that to the three possibilities I already had, to narrow down the amount unknowns in the three options'_ It took Harry a while to write down all the possibilities en checking them for any missing options. At the end he had found ten options.

It seemed the knocker gave more time to work with this hint as it didn't speak yet.

Having done what he could with the hint, he searched for his two friends again.

Sue and Terry were a little further on discussing the hints, he heard Sue counter an unheard augment from Terry "But there are three ways you can place the poisons with these hints, and that opens up many more options"

Terry looked as if he wanted to ague and Harry decided to show him his findings and proving the girl right. So he said in a slightly nervous voice "I think she is right" then added when the two did not seem to mind his intrusion "There are three ways to place the poison" The young hunter showed the two his notes with some pride. He loved solving these riddles and could not wait till he gets the next clue.

Terry looked over the notes, looked like he wanted to object a few times before he admitted he had missed that you could place the poisons in phial two and four.

One particular first year looking a little lost suddenly yelled "Just drink all the potions"

The knocker replied "That would leave you dead, asleep and then dead, poisoned and dead or poisoned asleep and dead."

The ravenclaw looked surprised his answer was even considered, one of the prefects then spoke "Yes your can brute force the answer but that really is no fun, do it only if you're in a hurry... and then, wonder if trying all options is faster than thinking it though."

Harry thought about what the knocker had said and shared his findings ' _it seems that when you take multiple potions you die but there are ways to die without the poison, meaning that in those cases, he at least, took the antidote and the potion of death.'_

Before harry could think more on it or share his thoughts, the knocker gathered the attention again and gave the next clue "Poison resides in the middle"

Harry began adding the new clue to his drawing Sue Li end Terry Boot looking over his shoulder. ' _If we place poison in the middle there are only two options left for the last poison to be placed'_ He quickly scribbled down the two ways the poisons could be placed and went on going over the second hint in his mind. _'If I then add that death and sleep are next to the poison...(_ scribbling) _then the antidote is in either the first phial of the last phial depending on where the poison resides...'_

Having that added he showed his findings and they all agreed that was the point the clues had left them.

Harry thought back to the reply of the knocker and the possibility of taking multiple potions.

Slowly he came to an conclusion, but he was not really sure if it would be correct.

The young boy looked at the Ravenclaw that had given the ridiculous answer, and saw he was not laughed at or anything, so he decided to take the chance and spoke up a little nervously "Drink the first and the last potion"

The eagle-shaped knocker replied "Why", Harry looked around a little scared because the knocker had not asked that to the other guy. One of the prefects encouraged him by telling him the knocker did that when you're getting close and the right reasoning often is enough to open the door.

So the young hunter in him answered with some pride and nerves "Because the antidote can only be in the first and the last phial, since the other one is poison the antidote would cure the consumed poison, making the man survive."

There was an eerie silence as everyone looked at him, Harry started to feel very uncomfortable when the knocker saved him from the stares by speaking "That is completely correct" and the door swung open.

After a few moments the prefects came to Harry and congratulated him on finding the answer so soon and for setting a new record for this particular riddle.

Once inside he was met with a big circular room, arched windows provide light. The ceiling, however, took his breath away, it was like he was watching the sky, like he was outside, on a clear night. He remembered the few times he had been thrown outside for the night and fell asleep under the stars, those were strangely enough the better nights he had.

As the rest walked in the prefects addressed them again, they told them about the view from the windows, about the few tables near the bookcase that have silencing charms on them for when one wants to read in peace. They also advised to be on time for showering or that you'll have to wait in a line, about the bookcase that has an fine selection of books owned by some students and placed there for general use, with a stern warning about damaging those books. About the boys and girls dorms and how they share it with three other members from their year and how productive it is to discuss and debate with them, and in case of a tie you ask the third member to decide.

Harry went through a door next to a marble statue of Rowana Ravenclaw. Walking to his dorm room he heard the wind whistling outside. He shared his room with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein.

The three four-poster beds made with sky blue silk were placed alongside the curving room between two windows on the edge of the room. all beds had an work desk on the right side an on the left side an nightstand with a small bookshelf above it.

Harry looked up to the ceiling hopefully but found the ceiling boringly blue, Terry saw and heard his sigh and asked what was wrong.

He replied "Well I was hoping the ceiling would be like in the common room showing the stars."

Anthony replied "Well let's make that our first project as a group then!"

Terry agreed and Harry thanked them and told them he would love to do that.

They claimed their beds, Harry taking the right one, Terry choosing the middle and Anthony taking the left bed, as soon as they choose their trunks appeared at their bed and they put away their things.

They talked for a while till one of the perfects got them to assemble in the common room.

Once there their head of house made a speech about doing your best, being yourself, and to keep competitions fair! However most of all if you had any questions or problems you should ask him or the prefects.

He also asked if there was interest in extra-curricular subjects and gave around a few pieces of parchment with information. and asked to give them to the prefects before the evening, also telling them that later on you could enter anyway but it would be harder to do so.

After the speech a ghost came into the room, giving a warning to all first years that she hates cheating, and that she would haunt and follow cheaters telling everybody what you did, even if the teachers didn't catch you! After those words, she went off to follow an third-year girls singing a song about cheaters. Before she left completely through she turned her head over her shoulder and giggled a little saying "I might reward good and honest work though!" And she left following a mortified girl.

The perfects then said "That is one rule here, never cheat on tests, we know everybody is competitive to get high scores, but it once got so bad the whole class had to retake a test. Since then the gray lady has taken it on herself to punish them in the most humiliating way."

Harry went through the extra-curricular classes: Art, Frog-Choir, Magical Theory, Muggle Art, Music, Muggle Music, Orchestra and Xylomancy(divination with twigs).

He considered the subjects with his dorm mates Anthony chose Frog-Choir, Muggle Music and Music saying he wanted to compare muggle music to magical music.

Terry told him he should consider Orchestra then which he said he would if he had time left.

Terry took on Magical Theory saying it was more practical to help his other subjects, he also chose Xylomancy wanting to know what it was knowing if it wasn't interesting he could always drop it. Harry took only Magical Theory saying he didn't care much for art or music. and was also not interested in foretelling the future.

Soon it was curfew and they all went to bed after dropping off the chosen electives. The others wanted to play a game called exploding snap. The two explained the game and they played a few games before going to bed.

The next day Harry got up at five o'clock as he was used to. Having nothing to do and not being able to fall asleep again he took an early shower. After that he went to the bookcase and took out an book. The book he had chosen was "Symbols in Magic" it told how some symbols had magical meanings. There was quite a set of them and Harry took a piece of parchment and wrote down the symbols. He had great memory, but even he could not memorize that much of odd symbols at once. He did vow to have them memorized by the end of the week.

After he had read a few chapters the Gray Lady came up to him, looked at the book and asked with a curious voice "A simplified version of ancient runes? Why are you reading that, it's not thought until third year...this is mostly read by second years or third years who are having trouble"  
He answered "I was up early and decided to read something, it's quite interesting though I wonder if I could make fire by drawing this rune here"  
The ghost replied "Well you better not try without and prefect or an teacher nearby, besides why are you awake at all? Why didn't you just go to bed again?"

He smiled sheepishly and said "I'm used to waking up early, so I can't fall asleep again."

The next hour or so the ghost and Harry took to reading together and she explained thing he didn't understand yet. When the prefects got down Harry had read about one third of the book. The ghost of Ravenclaw advised him to make an essay about what he had read, after he finished the book.

The prefect looked at Harry strange and greeted him, also asking why he way up already, telling Harry that curfew meant that he also was not allowed to leave the tower too early.

Harry told him that he wasn't a long sleeper and so he always got up early, He told the prefect he had been reading a book from the bookcase about ancient runes.

The prefect looked at him oddly and then shrugged it away. Before he left completely Harry asked the prefect if it was possible to practice some runes sometime as it looked quite interesting. The prefect answered that he had to talk to Professor Flitwick about that, since his magical core wasn't fully grown yet and that could mean it would affect his other classes.

Slowly everybody came down, some began reading others meditated, a few older students wrote their summer assignments. Harry chose to go to his friends and play a game of exploding snap.

After a while it was time to breakfast, and while he had been up quite a while his time with the Dursleys had made he wasn't to bothered by not eating for a while in the morning.

At breakfast Harry waited till he saw the others eating without an care before eating some himself. As the feast the food was delicious and so he ate all he could.

After that he was handed a piece of paper by a prefect with his lesson plan on it, on the back, was an map of the castle that would help him get from one place to another.

He looked at his lesson plan and saw he had charms first followed by history of magic, and lunch followed by Transfiguration and Flying.

After looking up what he had to do today he took a look at the other days.

Monday

Charms 8:00-10:00

History of magic 10:30-11:30

Transfiguration 13:00-15:00

Flying 15:00-16:00

Tuesday 

DADA 8:00-10:00

Herbology 10:30-12:00

Potions 13:00-15:30

Wednesday

Charms 8:00-10:00

History of magic 10:30-11:30

Astronomy 23:00-1:00

Thursday

DADA 10:00-11:30

Potions13:30-16:00

Magical Theory 18:00-19:00

Friday

Transfiguration 9:00-11:00

Herbology 14:30-16:00

Astronomy 23:00-1:00

Saturday

Flying 10:30-11:30

Magical Theory 13:00-14:30

Sunday 

He compared the lesson plans of his friends noting they often had lessons late in the evening for their extra-curricular lesson.

They discussed the path to take to their classes, gathered their stuff and took off for their first lesson, wondering what they would be thought there.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: This will be my first story to post online, I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes I hope my beta's have gotten them.

Thanks to my beta: Hazel006

I don´t make any money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

Then I know my plans to post way sooner then this... and I just have to admit ... its not working.

I don't have enough time to keep it up, while I won't abandon this story (NEVER), I can no longer promise a new chapter with x time. I noticed I kinda rushed some parts and my beta noticed that, so based on that I decided to take the writing nice and slow (and hopefully good). there is also another writing tip I got ("show don't tell) that I want to try to use, and if it works out I'll rewrite my earlier chapters.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and My apologies about the delay. Before I began writing myself, I never Guessed how much work it is.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 First lessons**

Harry and his friends walked across the castle towards the charms Classroom, the charmed map of Hogwarts on the back of their lesson schedule told them perfectly when and how the staircases would move... or, at least, gave an hint which once you figured out the logic behind the hint you could calculate when and how it would move.

Some people still got on the wrong staircase though even other Ravenclaws, there was enough time though so once he was close to his destination he helped the Ravenclaws and a few Gryffindors to the right staircase. He stopped them from getting on one that was moving away and while the Gryffindors got angry they missed their staircase, they were impressed when they noticed it would have brought them to the wrong place and asked him how he knew.

Harry not wanting to spoil their fun in solving the hint didn't tell them as they walked from the staircase into a corridor towards their first charms lesson.

The group of Ravenclaws walked ahead towards the classroom.

They were almost at their destination when behind them an ear-splitting scream sounded.

Harry looked at his friends, nodded and decided to go and take an careful look, the troll incident of the sorting still fresh in their head.

Walking carefully towards the sound, they came to the sight of Ron backed away to the wall, and a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors trying and failing to not laugh.

Seeing no immediate danger he asked what happened. Ron clearly terrified stammered out, "s s ss ss sp SPIDER!" and pointing towards the wall on the other side.

looking at the wall he saw nothing, being careful he asked the out loud if there are invisible spiders in the magical world. He noticed some purebloods looked at him oddly, like he should know that, but eventually a few Ravenclaws told him that there are no known invisible spiders.

Harry walked into the middle between Ron and the wall and saw no spider, only a portrait. In it he saw two drunk monks, pouring in drink after drink and babbling some nonsense. Suddenly the monks parted and made a gesture like they announce someone on stage.

It was then Harry saw it, inside the portrait, there was a big black spider.

Harry looked at it coming to the front of the portrait and staying there. Carefully Harry walked up to the portrait and he saw the spider could not get out of it.

But even after that was proven Ron refused to go near the portrait and some Ravenclaws made some jokes about it.

For a while, Harry talked with his friends, where Ron was annoyingly insisting on joining the conversation with his friends. Constantly forcefully changing it to quidditch, Harry noticed his friends ware getting annoyed as well but also found it too much effort to stop it, knowing the lesson would soon start.

After a agonizingly long few minutes the door opened and Professor, Flitwick called them in.

After everybody took an seat, a small man whom Harry recognized as Fillius Flitwick, walked up to the front of the class behind a desk.

From the side, you could clearly see how he stepped upon a stack of books to rise above the desk. After taking in everybody's attendance, the professor started his introduction of himself.

* * *

"Hello everyone, welcome to your first Charms lesson, my name is Filius Flitwick and I´m your Charms teacher.

I have learned hundreds of charms, and mastered dozens of them during my time as an Duelling champion and when I learned for my mastery before I settled down to teaching the new generation.

As head of Ravenclaw, I value learning, and I expect you all to behave yourselves in my classroom."

* * *

After his speech, several people asked him questions mostly about him being a champion or what kind of charms they would learn.

When the questions were done he started to go over the theory in the book about their first spell, "Wingardium Leviosa", the first hour was spent going over the theory.

Flitwick also explained that imagining to push magic into your want works best when starting to learn magic, also that you need to train you magic like you train your body. Like it's a muscle and that the more you use it the stronger it gets.

After the theory and questions, they spend an hour trying to cast the spell.

out of all, only five students managed to cast the spell successfully, Hermione Granger was the fastest, followed by Sue Li, Harry himself, Seamus Finnigan and Terry Boot after some help from both Sue Li and himself.

They all got some points for casting the spell successfully, and soon the charms class was over. When leaving Professor Flitwick reminded them to practice and to ask any questions they might have on the theory.

Next was History of magic which got thought by a ghost, and ... so boring he didn't remember anything but falling asleep. He was happy that he had a list of what would be done that lesson and to know he had already read that.

During lunch, Ron came by wanting to talk about quidditch he was glad however that both Sue, and Terry didn't make room for him and that Ron didn't dare to ask an forth year to move, so after standing there awkwardly for like five minutes, he went back to his table.

The three Ravenclaws talked about their lessons so far. Sue admitted she was disappointed in history of magic, not just because she too fell asleep but because she expected another interesting speech. Thinking about the speech, Harry thought back at something he didn't get. and said to his friends "What do you think he meant with 'I have mastered dozens of charms, and learned hundreds of them'? It seems almost like there is a difference"

his friends looked at him thoughtfully and said almost in unison "mmm I compleatly missed that"  
looked at each other and sue continued "But you do have a point"

They talked about it for a bit longer before deciding to ask Flitwick or one of the prefects that night.

Next was transfiguration, they followed the map on their lesson table to transfiguration and came there with a few minutes to spare. After lunch they had the fortune of having more classes with Gryffindor.

Soon Ron Weasley was glued to them again much to their annoyance.

At the start of class the door opened without a word, no teacher nothing.

Slowly everybody went inside Harry took a seat at the front as one of the first and took out his book about magical theory that professor Flitwick had lent out to all whom entered the extra-curricular lessons.

Ron scoffed at him starting to learn without an teacher present, and started to poke and interrupt him. Just when Harry was going to snap the cat at the front whom had been missed by everybody turned into the stern Professor whom had ushered everybody into the castle and had guided the actual sorting.

She immediately focused in on Ron "Ron Weasley 10 points from Gryffindor, and an detention for harrassing an student whom clearly wants to do actual work." then on an more friendly tone she continued "10 points to Ravenclaw for using time without an teacher present effectively"

Meanwhile most of the class was still gaping at the fact that the cat had turned into their professor, and started her speech after ushering everyone to their seats. luckily by the time Ron was done with professor Mcgonagall his friends had taken his sides, and so Ron was forced to take another seat, glaring at Sue and Terry all the way but not daring to do anything in front of his head of house.

* * *

Hello everyone, I'm Minerva Mcgonagall, and I'm your transfigurations teacher. What you just saw is one of the more complicated forms of transfiguration witch you might be able to learn if you work hard in my class.

In transfiguration you learn the art of changing and existing item into...

* * *

Her speech just rolled over into the lesson, where she explained the fine parts of her craft.

Harry soaked up the knowledge like a sponge, as he found the stern woman told small tidbits that were not mentioned in the books.

He quickly figured out that it was something you can learn mediocrely easy but to get better at it turns out quite hard. Also your imagination is only limited by your magical power and determination. Skill makes it more easy to do, but does not make you better at general.

Remembering the transformation from cat to human he vowed to try his best at this. He loved animals in general. They do not judge, they are fair, in their own way and never hate or attack without reason. With effort Harry snapped out of his daydreaming and focused on the task at hand again. Transforming a match into a needle, Harry took another deep breath, closed his eyes, pointed his wand and tried to imagine the match turning into a needle. He felt his magic act, going out of the tip of his wand and, he opened his eyes and saw a perfect needle.

He looked to the side and saw the professor looking at him, then she smiled and she said "Well done an transformation in the first lesson, that has been a while. 25 points to Ravenclaw, however next time try to keep your eyes open when casting transfiguration spells, you don't want to hit the wrong thing or person"

He went on trying to cast the spell with his eyes open. After a few tries, he heard someone taunt Neville saying in a teasing voice that his Rememberall turned red again. When Neville cast the spell, his match caught fire instead of turning into a needle. Then he heard the professor telling Neville not to forget the shape you want to create.

The professor had to take 10 points from Gryffindor for the guy next to Neville whom could not stop laughing at the unplanned word play of the professor.

The lesson went on well, at the end of the lesson he had managed to cast the spell without closing his eyes two times. his friend Sue also managed to transform her needle along two others Hermione Granger, and Seamus Finnigan however none got the change in one go, they did it in two partial transformations. A few others also managed partial transforms like terry boot, lavender brown, Pavati Patil and Lisa Turpin.

After Charms they left for their first lesson in flying, Ron apparently had forgotten that he annoyed Harry since the beginning of Transfiguration, and was happily talking away about flying and Quiddich.

On arrival, they were met with an large dual line of broomsticks some looking like they would fall apart when you touch them.

After Madam Hooch explained how to call up the broom, and half an hour's time of warnings they were told to choose an broom.

Harry spotted a few decent looking brooms near the end of the line, he pointed it out to his friends and sprinted there.

In the end Harry had the Broom at the very end, Neville had the slightly worse broom next to him and his friends had the two opposite of him.

Ron glared at Neville and took another decent looking broom a bit further down the line. As the places around Harry were all taken

Upon the sound of the whistle everyone held his hand over the broom and shouting "Up" Harry's broom came up immediately, he got on the broom and started to float within 5 feet of the ground as instructed.

He loved it immediately and wanted to go higher and faster, he just felt free.

Soon more and more got up into the air when almost everyone was in the air Neville finally got the broom up, immediately after he got up he lost control over his broom going up and faster then allowed without any control.

Neville screamed for help, but even with madam hooch shouting that he should "Sit up" Neville crashed hard.

Madam Hooch gave everyone an warning to stay grounded till she came back, and left taking Neville to the hospital wing.

Harry felt sorry for the guy, just after that he heard Fey Dunbar point out that Neville dropped his rememberall.  
Dean thomas walked up to it quickly and picked it up laughing saying "Hey he forgot this thing again, how about we make him look for it? Somewhere nice and high up!"

Harry remembered the guy from transfigurations and decided to help the Neville out.

"Hey how about we just give it back to the teacher?" Harry Said as friendly as he could.  
As he said it Dean rose up into the air and said tauntingly "You want this rock ?, come and get it then".

Harry looked around most people were gesturing that he should not do it. Ron looked kinda smug, and Harry just felt disgusted, that nobody was willing to stop this bully. So he rose into the air his hair waving around erratically. When he reached Dean he muttered out softly "Harry Potter?"

Suddenly a lot less confident and right scared Dean threw away the rock. Harry having forgotten Dean completely just made and half loop and sped after the small glass orb.

He vaguely remembered focusing on the small orb, the rushing of air, and an intense feeling of freedom and happiness shooting through the air.

Around him everybody held his breath seeing Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived plummeting down to earth way faster than even Neville had done when out of control.

The green came closer and closer but so did the orb he wanted to catch, inch by inch he crept closer, lying flat on the broom for maximum speed. On instinct he reached out his hand and almost grabbed the rememberall, when he reached an second time he had it in his hands, He had no time however to enjoy it as he saw just how close he was to the ground.

Pulling up his broom as if he wanted to make another loop he slowed down, and after a few tense moments the bristles of his broom gently swept the grass. Harry stepped off the broom holding the rememberall high. His joy was short lived though because Madam Hooch just returned from the hospital wing with Neville, her eyes narrowed as she took his broom from him in and in an barely audible voice said "You will join me to your head of house"

As she walked away Harry followed not even thinking of resisting knowing from the Dursleys just how well someone like that would listen.

While walking by Neville, Harry threw him the rememberall and hurried of after Hooch whom looked back again with a frown.

Harry gulped when he heard the wood creak under the pressure in her hands, and he quickly ran after her.

The walk to Ravenclaw tower was short, quick and silent. Madam Hooch disappeared into the office of Professor Flitwick.  
Harry cursed himself under his breath thinking ' _How could I've been so stupid to go flying, Damn first day and I'm already in trouble'_

A moment later Hooch walked past Harry and Flitwick called him in. Harry close to an panic attack started apologizing immediately. Flitwick had a flashback to the moment in Ollivanders store and decided to calm the boy down.

As Harry apologized in slightly different ways, he saw The professor reach into his desk drawer and .. take out a cupcake?  
... As Harry fell silent the cupcake started dancing, Harry kept looked from the professor to the cupcake and back.

Confused Harry took the cupcake when offered and listened quietly as his professor took control of the conversation.

*Well Harry, I've been told you flew on the broom without supervision and while told not to fly, the only thing I don't know is why*

Harry responded somewhat calmly "Seamus had stolen Neville's rememberall, they were bullying him for it, and I wanted to help the guy out", He then continued somewhat frightened "I'm I in trouble?"

Flitwick answered in his high pitched kind voice "Well you did break the rules so I have to reprove you, however the reason why you did it I'm proud of. So as punishment you will have an detention with me on Sunday morning , and I suggest you bring your homework" Flitwick said with an wink, "Also I'd like to ask you if you want to show the Racing team your flying coming saturday?"

At the look of surprise on his face Flitwick explained "What I hear of what you did takes a lot of skill to do, and if so I'm hoping your willing to join the Ravenclaw Broom racing team.

After the talk with Flitwick Harry returned to dinner told his friends everything, whom were proud of him and happy he did not get to much punishment.

The rest of the evening was spend playing exploding snap, some Transfiguration homework and reading another chapter of "Symbols in Magic" and trying to memorize the runes he saw.

At last He fell asleep wondering what the second day would bring.


End file.
